Long Way to Christmas
by That'sMzPeachesTYVM
Summary: She is brilliant and beautiful, and well respected at a very young age in her feild, but she is all alone. No family. No friends outside of work. He is alone by choice, punishing himself for the sins of his past, but he has family to give him strength. Will a chance encounter, and a daily trip out of her way lead her to the family and place of belonging she so craves? AH/AU MA
1. Chapter 1

**It won't look like it until the end of the chapter, but this is a**  
**Christmas story. The _plan_ is to post a chapter a day until**  
**Christmas' Eve. *crosses her fingers* I hope you like it!**

**Huge thanks and *squishy hugs* go to my pre-readers, prettyflour**  
**and MrsK81. You ladies make my heart smile so big! **

**Long Way to Christmas**

The first time she saw him was the welcome result of a blunder. Bella was meant to have brunch with an old friend in Pentwater, but could not find the quaint little Shoppe where they were to meet. Her GPS unit told her she had arrived, but she didn't notice the little sign pointing down the stairwell to the basement level Café_, basement level being the operative and neglected piece of information._

Pentwater is a very small tourist town on the Lakeshore of Western Michigan, and only a fifteen minute drive from her home in Hart. She had lived here for the last three years in her Uncle Charlie's house. She grew up visiting him every summer and knew the area well even before she moved to Michigan, intent on getting away from the constant heat and loneliness in Arizona.

After seeking the Café to no avail, Bella turned her Durango back toward home. Chagrined, she kicked herself for not having had the foresight to get Katy's cell number. She heard the tell-tale "ding" as her gas light kicked on, reminding her that she had not stopped for fuel on her way home from work last night.

Looking up, she saw the small convenience center that had been put in earlier that year. She had heard great things about the home made pastries, chocolates, and house roasted coffees that were sold inside, and as she had yet to eat, decided she would take a look-see. After pumping the gas, she went inside to pay and was greeted with the most mouth-watering aromas she had smelled since her childhood—back when her Aunt Sue was still alive and would bake for her.

Thinking of Aunt Sue made her heart sad for a moment, and loneliness wrapped itself around her like a shroud. Aunt Sue and Uncle Charlie were the closest thing she knew to stability growing up. She never had grandparents, as they passed on in her infancy, and she never knew who her father was. It was dubious whether or not Renée even knew. Her flighty mother was an eternal sixteen year old, who never held a job or relationship for long before flitting on to the next. Bella grew up moving from apartment to apartment, school to school, and town to town. The closest thing Renée gave her daughter to having roots was her summers with Sue and Charlie. By the time Bella was in eighth grade she had talked her mother into homeschooling, and she took charge of her own education. After enrolling in an online program, she flew through her studies, gaining a high school diploma by the time she was fifteen.

Renée and Sue had both fallen ill during Bella's freshman year at University of Arizona. Renée passed away the following summer, while Sue hung on until she got her undergraduate degree, passing only days after returning home from the graduation ceremony. Bella and Charlie were there, holding her hand as she slipped away from them. She spent the following ten years in medical school and a program at Stanford to get her Board Certification in Cardiothoracic Surgery, and then another year in a fellowship program back at the University of Arizona.

Bella lost Charlie six months after moving here to an aneurism. She had moved back not only to get away from the heat of Arizona, but to find a sense of home, and Uncle Charlie had always provided that. At least he had been there for her graduation from Medical school, and had celebrated with her when she finally reached her goal to become a Cardiothoracic Surgeon. Now she worked at Mercy Medical Center in Muskegon, and was gaining respect from her peers and the medical community in general.

Charlie left her his house as he and Sue never had children of their own. They poured all of their love and affection into Bella's life, and she was ever grateful for all they had given her. It was just difficult looking at her life sometimes, realizing she was now thirty-five years old, and all alone. She had no family. She had no boyfriend. She didn't even have a pet, because she didn't think it was fair to leave an animal alone for fourteen hours a day, four days a week.

She shook herself free of her lonesome thoughts, and looked around. The small store was homey feeling, and clean. As she approached the glass enclosure to look at the treats on display, her stomach grumbled. She heard a soft, deep chuckle from behind the counter at the coffee machine.

As Bella turned to ascertain to whom the laugh belonged, she was rooted in place by sea-green eyes. Utterly mesmerized, she didn't even hear the words being spoken to her until that same chuckle reverberated through her ears once again.

"Are you okay," said a soft baritone voice "is there something I can get for you?"

Bella blinked, and cleared her throat as she tried to pull herself together, and stop gaping. _Those eyes, Gah!_

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine." Bella blushed. "I-I was just looking at your display case, trying to figure out what I want to treat myself to."

"From the sounds of it, you haven't eaten yet," said the man with the gentle timbre and the beautiful green eyes. "How 'bout you let me fix you something substantial, and a cup of coffee before you dive into the sugar?" There was a twinkle in those verdant orbs.

Bella looked down to her purse clasped in both hands, shaking her head to clear her thoughts as her blush began to spread from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. She looked back up to take in the whole of the man behind the counter, reminding herself to show no expression at her perusal. She failed. Her lips parted and a small gasp escaped her as she beheld a wild crop of hair the color of a well used penny, high cheek bones, sharp-angular jaw, and a beautifully anfractuous smile. He was quite tall—she estimated six foot two or three—with an athletic build. He was very handsome, and had a piercing gaze. She sucked in a deep breath, hoping that an influx of oxygen might help clear her head so that she could speak coherently.

"If I say yes, will I regret it?" Her face morphed into an impish smirk with one eyebrow raised.

"I'd like to think not." That crooked grin just grew as he drank in the view of her. He swept his eyes over her curvaceous figure, and fought to keep his thoughts in line. The last thing he wanted to do was to have to adjust himself in front of this stunningly beautiful stranger who had just breezed her way into his little store. He'd never seen her before, and hoped that she was not just a tourist. It was, after all the end of May, and beginning this weekend—_Memorial Day weekend—_the tourists would be out in force. He just hoped he would see this vision of loveliness again. In fact, he hoped he could keep her around for a while today.

"Why don't you go move your car from the pumps to a parking spot, then come back and relax at a table while I get you squared away?"

"I didn't place an order yet." Bella reminded him.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He ginned as Bella's face twisted into a grimace.

"What?"

"Are you a vegetarian?" He laughed. "It's a straight forward question."

"Um, no." She began to wonder if staying for breakfast was truly a wise idea.

"Are you lactose intolerant?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, but that's a great game to play over brunch. Are. You. Lactose. Intolerant? I promise this is not a trick question."

"No, I'm not a vegan, or intolerant." She blew out an amused breath. "I'm moving my vehicle now."

"Okay, see you in a second."

Bella looked at her reflection against the paint job of her Durango, and grimaced, wondering why the handsome man inside wanted to cook for _her_. At five foot three, and one hundred and seventy-five pounds, she was certainly nothing spectacular to look at _in her opinion_. She supposed that she had nice eyes, and a pretty enough face but she was no great catch. She reminded herself to just accept the friendly gestures. Friendship was all she could expect in her own mind. She never would have pictured a man such as _that_ looking at her with desire in his eyes. She shrugged to herself, just _knowing_ that she had misread his lingering gaze.

After the door closed behind her, Edward watched the beautiful woman walk to her large black SUV. As she approached it, she seemed to slow momentarily, and he saw her shoulders slump slightly. He was determined to brighten her day as she just had his.

There was something about her that was refreshing. She was gorgeous, and had a sense of humor. That was plain, but there was something more that drew him. He hoped that he would be able to get to know her a bit over the quiche he already had baking. He had started it earlier because his sister-in-law, Alice was coming in to help today. Business had picked up lately in the afternoons, and he often needed assistance. Alice offered to help if he would let her supply baked goods to sell. He planned to sell confections from the start, but the pastries were a new addition and were just as well received as his hand made chocolates, and fresh roasted nuts.

He had gone to culinary school to learn the art of chocolate making. To support himself, he had worked at a coffee house, and had become their lead roast master. He made his own blend that he marketed here, and it was extremely popular. He hoped he could get the stunning lady on her way back into the store hooked on his brew; he really wanted to get to see her again beyond that day.

After graduating culinary school, Edward moved to Chicago, working among some of the best chocolatiers in the world. His confections had been a hit, and it was not long before some big names in chocolates were knocking on his proverbial door. Once upon a time, his dream job had been to be one of the top chocolate designers for a major company. By the time his dream job called, he had grown tired of being such a long distance from his hometown, and his family. He also had begun to dislike the person he was slowly becoming.

His parents were on the other side of seventy at that point and he was—at thirty—no spring chicken. He was lonely for the quieter life he had grown up in, and for the companionship of his loved ones. There had never been a shortage of offers to him for companionship of the female persuasion. During college, and his whirlwind career in Chicago, Edward had become somewhat of a playboy, and found a new plaything to entertain him frequently. He had come to regret the lifestyle after waking up in a strange bed with two young women whose names he did not know, and whose legal age he questioned in the light of day-with a sober mind. That had been his turning point. He knew that was not the life he wanted to lead, or the person he wanted to become.

That same day, he received _the_ call. A representative from Godiva™ Chocolates called, offering him a position in their design kitchens in New York. It was the brass ring. It was everything he had been working towards… and it held none of the appeal he had anticipated. The reality of the path that such a life was leading to had become unappetizing in that single moment. He politely thanked the representative for the offer, but declined. Within two weeks' time, he had returned to his parent's home in Pentwater, Mi and began to plan his new life. He swore an oath of celibacy to himself, disgusted with the whore he had become while in Chicago, and was determined not to have sex again until he knew that he was with _the one_.

"Where should I sit?" Her dusky, slightly timid voice stirred him from his reverie.

Edward walked out from behind the counter, slinging his handy towel over his shoulder as he moved. He snitched a "reserved" sign off of a table between the openings to the kitchen and counter/service areas. It was taller than the few other tables that occupied the small dining area, with tall chairs that more closely resembled bar stools, were it not for their comfortable seats and back rests. The interior of the store was well thought out. From the terracotta toned flag stone floors to the brick walls, and bright copper light fixtures to the golden oak tables, seating and counters. Even the layout was inviting, with the conveniences on neatly stocked shelves to the right as you entered the building and the coffee shop on the left, complete with a small set of bookshelves housing a few classics as well as a couple current bestsellers and local newspapers. The piece de resistance was the large open-pit fireplace standing in the middle of the store. There were even two small love seats positioned near the fireplace, presumably for those who wished to snuggle in and read.

Bella was able to ascertain that the placement of the single high table and chairs was advantageous to seeing the customers entering over the top of the other diners. It was an ingenious set up, so homey and inviting. Bella wished she had come here long ago. If she were honest with herself, the bigger draw was currently asking her a question, and she snapped out of it to pay attention.

"Coffee or tea?" _Please say coffee!_

"Oh, coffee please! I am a serious coffee aficionado, I think it's a part of the job description." Bella's eyes were shining as she smiled up at the man awaiting her order. "I'll take it extra light, no sugar thanks."

"Coming right up, Miss…" Edward's voice trailed off as he waited for her to fill in the obvious blank.

"Oh, I'm sorry! _Dr_. Swan, but you can call me Bella." She extended her hand which he eagerly took into his own, marveling over how delicate and warm her hand was in his own.

"And I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you."

Edward loped off behind the counter to make her coffee, smiling all the while. He was surprised at how forward he we being with Bella_. Ah, Bella_. The name was apropos. Ever since he moved back to Michigan, he had become more reserved, retreating into the shy behaviors of his youth. It made all the more stark the contrast with the man he started becoming in Chicago. He shuddered slightly, rolling his eyes to himself at the workings of his own mind today.

After pouring a coffee for Bella and himself, he also started a tea steeping for Alice. He placed the three beverages on a small tray and carried them over to set them on the table. As Edward sat down, taking a sip of his coffee, Bella looked at the third cup on the table, puzzled. She tilted her head, and drew her brows, darting her eyes between his and that mysterious third cup in silent question.

Edward laughed at her expression, and held up a finger. "Wait for it…"

A door chimed at the back of the store, in the kitchen area that Bella could not quite see.

"Edward, I have all of the fresh bakery goods we discussed yesterday, and I also threw in a few scones, lemon ones because that just sounded so good to me, and oh my! It smells so good in here, are you baking your spinach-morel, Swiss quiche again? I can't wait to sink my teeth into it. Did you get my cup of Irish Breakfast tea steeping, because I could really use it right about…" Alice's voice dropped off suddenly when she saw the woman sitting with her brother-in-law. She was unused to seeing him interacting with women outside of the family, or taking money and orders from his customers. The only people that had ever shared the reserve table with him were members of his family. Until today. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Alice, meet Bella." Edward swept one hand in Bella's direction while reaching up with the other to push Alice's mouth shut. "Bella, meet my extremely hyper sister-in-law, Alice."

Bella reached her hand out in greeting, "Pleased to meet you."

"H-hi!," Alice cleared her throat as she collected herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Alice's eyes shone with excitement. She had a sixth sense about people, and she had a great feeling about this woman. This beautiful lady was going to be her friend—even family—she just knew it.

"Yes, Alice, your tea is steeping, as you see." Edward motioned with his hand toward the large steaming mug on the table. "Why don't you get that quiche out of the oven to rest while you place the pastries in the cabinet, and I'll wait on the customers that just walked in." He stood, locking eyes with Bella.

"I'll be right back, Bella." He smiled warmly at her, setting butterflies loose in her stomach, and a fresh blush spreading over her features. Edward walked with a little more pep to his step back towards the convenience counter to take payment from a customer purchasing a pop and chips.

"Can I get a half pound of your honey-roasted pecans, and a dozen of your Peach-Basil Truffles?"

"Absolutely. Do you want me to gift wrap them, or just box them for you today, Jim?"

"How'd you know they were going to be a gift?" Jim's face registered surprise.

"I have a great memory," said Edward, tapping his left temple as he nodded with a smirk on his face. "You mentioned last week that your anniversary was coming this weekend, and I remember how much Cherie enjoyed that flavor the day I was giving out samples."

"You have a mind like a steel trap, buddy." Jim chortled. "I actually have a gift bag to place it in, so don't worry about the wrap, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime, Jim." Edward grinned as he measured out the nuts and boxed the delicate confections. "Here you go, man. See you next week?"

"You know it." Jim beamed a wide grin as he waved, then turned and walked back out to climb into his big Rig.

Bella sat watching the exchange, marveling at the way that Edward seemed to have a great rapport with his customers.

"So, peach-basil?" Bella drew her brows together in a dubious expression. "That sounds like a rather odd combination to me."

"I have several combinations that people tend to think sound odd, but once I get them to sample, most are sold." A smug grin was firmly in place on his handsome face as he raised an eyebrow at her, and walked right past her into the kitchen.

A couple minutes later he emerged from the kitchen with three plates of fluffy quiche, placing them on the table and waving Alice over to join them. Bella watched with a small smile as Alice and Edward bowed their heads for a short moment, she assumed they were returning grace.

"I rarely see that anymore."

"My parents used to take us to serve food to the homeless in Grand Rapids before we had our Thanksgiving dinner. We learned what it really meant to be grateful," Edward explained.

"What a wonderful sentiment," Bella looked at her plate feeling slightly humbled. For all of the shortcomings that were a part of her upbringing, she had never known want of food or shelter; only companionship. She took a moment to return thanks for the food placed in front of her, and for the opportunity to meet this amazing man.

Over the next few weeks, she found reasons to visit Pentwater frequently. Twice a week, she would stop into Cullen Conveniences and Confections for gas and coffee. She had grown partial to the blend that could only be gotten here, she told herself. While true, she also knew that the bigger reason she was going out of her way, and adding an additional thirty minutes of travel to her trek to work was the man behind the counter.

Each time she walked in, he had her cup of extra-light, no sugar coffee ready for her, and each time he had some new treat for her to "sample." He never accepted her money for the coffee and goody. Every time he would have some new question for her, continuing with their game that they began over brunch. Alice and Bella had also been getting to know each other. They had exchanged telephone numbers that first day, and had spent a few minutes talking and/or chatting nearly every day since. They had plans to meet up that coming Friday evening to go out on Alice and Jasper's boat. Bella had not met Jasper yet, but felt like she knew him already for all of Alice's gushing.

Alice and Jasper were childhood sweethearts. She had never had another boyfriend, having met him when she and her mother moved to Michigan when she was nine. At the time, Jasper was eleven, and was a sensitive, shy child. The only kids on their small street were the Cullen kids, Alice Brandon, and Emmett McCarty. The five of them would hang out often. They included Alice because Jasper could not stand to see someone being excluded, and there was no one her age within two blocks of their street. He took it on himself to be her friend and defender when the kids at school teased her about her extremely short haircut. Her mother had no time or patience for styling Alice's hair, and kept it in a pixie cut adding more fuel to the fire that was her nickname, "Pixie." The other kids meant it as an insult, but with Jasper's help, Alice turned it into an asset, and learned to work her hairstyle and appreciate her moniker. She lived up to the name at a scant five-foot-nothing.

Bella had spent her whole summer enjoying the company of her new friends. What started as a twice-weekly visit had become a daily trek, as on her off days, she would share breakfast with Edward and Alice before taking off to the beach with Alice and her twins Anastasia and Aaron, and they often took Rose and Emmett's son Nathan as well.

Bella still pined for Edward, staring at him as he waited on customers, and relishing the time they spent together. He seemed more reserved with her than he was in the beginning. Their getting-to-know-you questioning had ceased, and conversations seemed a little bit stilted recently, but she figured that he had no intention of getting closer in their friendship. As much as she wished that Edward were interested in more with her, Bella could not bring herself to blame him. He was an Adonis, and creative genius. She was a plain, bordering on homely woman by her estimation. She was just happy to know that he tolerated her hanging out so frequently.

Edward's summer had been so busy, he had barely had time to enjoy it. He knew that the first five years in business were going to be the toughest, and he started out happily devoting all of his time and energy to running it. He was there seven days a week from six am until six pm, or later in some instances. He had hired only minimal staff to keep the place running, bearing the brunt of the burden himself so that he could invest the majority of the income back into the business. He wanted to make sure that it was firmly established and would last before hiring a full staff to run it. Two years in, and he was exhausted. Exhausted, and now jealous.

He saw Bella every day, and it tortured him that he could not pick up and run off to the beach with her. He longed to see her in a bathing suit. Her cute outfits over the summer had turned his head, and given him plenty of fuel for shower time activities. She was always dressed respectably, even on the hottest of days, but sometimes he would get a glimpse of cleavage that would draw his eyes like a beacon. She was short. Almost a foot shorter than he, and he could not help it if in looking down at her, he occasionally got a peek at her assets… her more than _ample_ assets.

He was always checking her out. He might even say that he had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. He longed to know more about her, but had come to feel like he was being a creeper asking too many questions, so he stopped. The more he knew, the more he wanted to know, and he just knew that he was not worthy to breathe the same air as this gentle woman who saved lives on a daily basis. No, she was so far above him, and deserved a man who had not slept their way through half of Chicago's list of socialites.

As much as he knew about her, she seemed reluctant to tell him exactly where she lived. He knew that she worked at Mercy in Muskegon, so he figured she must live near town, or maybe on the southern end of Mason County. It seemed only natural to assume so, since Muskegon was south of Pentwater. If he had known the truth at that point, that Bella drove fifteen minutes _north_ every day, before turning around, and tracking back the way she came to get to work, he might have realized earlier that she was attracted to him. His low self esteem kept him from seeing the reality under his nose.

She wasn't any better, assuming that this beautiful man could never be attracted to her _tubby self._ She couldn't see her own beauty. Yes, she was overweight, but she was healthy. She carried her weight in "all the right places" as the saying goes. She was a 38 DD, and had a small waist. She had to have her jeans special made, because she had broad hips, and a bubble butt which were a serious contrast to her waistline. Based on her twenty-eight inch waist, she _should _wear a size eight, but based on her forty-four inch hips, she should wear a size sixteen. She was grateful that most of her wardrobe consisted of scrubs that had elastic at the waist. It was such an annoyance to find clothes to fit properly that she resented her figure, and could not see how truly amazing her hourglass figure was. She didn't notice men noticing her.

The two had locked themselves into a holding pattern of longing for more than friendship, and fear of branching out. Alice talked to them each individually about being the first to say something, but never went so far as to reveal the mutuality of their regard. She watched them gaze at each other with wistful eyes from across the room. When one would look up, the other would look away, and after three months of this rubbish, she knew that something had to give. She began to hatch a scheme to get them together. She enlisted her mother-in-law to assist her.

Esme and Bella had met several times that summer at the beach and at the store. Esme liked Bella a lot. She could tell that this woman would be perfect for her son… if only he'd get his head out of his behind and reach for her. She too saw the fixed, weighty stares that went back and forth between the two. While he had never gone into any detail with her, she knew that her son had come back home with his tail tucked between his legs, and full of shame. She knew that he had not lived the kind of life she had raised him to, but she also knew that he had a truly good heart. Edward was her oldest, and the least settled in life. He deserved love and happiness, and she wanted both for him so badly. At now seventy-one, she also wanted to see the beautiful grandbabies she knew he would make for her.

Labor Day weekend was coming, and Alice and Esme had fought tooth and nail with Edward to make him take the day off. The entire family was going to the beach for a cookout, and to enjoy spending a rare moment all together. Between Rose and Emmett's garage, Edward's store, Carlisle's still busy schedule at Hackley Hospital, and Jasper's thriving Marina, getting all of her family together at the same time was like pulling teeth. It was a monumental task that seemed to only be accomplished six times a year. She knew she could count on it for Mother's Day, Father's Day, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and either Memorial Day or Labor Day. This year she had managed to pull off the impossible. This year, they were getting together on Labor Day, even though they had already gathered for Memorial Day.

She and Alice had been working on Bella for a few weeks to come to the family cookout. Bella felt awkward about accepting, because she was an "outsider" in her mind. She was so used to being alone that she had a hard time accepting the invitation. _How was she supposed to act around such a large family? _She wondered. She always dreamed of being a part of a large family, but had come to think it impossible. After all, who wants to date a dowdy almost thirty-six year old, and a virgin at that? After much pleading and cajoling and _whining_—on Alice's part— Bella had given in.

Labor Day Saturday had dawned bright and promising. Bella was excited to join Edward's family on their holiday cookout. She had managed to finagle the time off by agreeing to work on Monday, which was usually an off day for her, and it was a fifteen hour shift at that. This meant that she had to go in at nine am on Sunday, and do her usual twelve hour shift, then she was going to catch a few hours of sleep in the on-call room before working Monday from three am to five pm. It exhausted her to think about it, but she was eager to spend the day with the Cullens.

Bella dressed thoughtfully for the day. She wore her black swimdress with the halter neck and the large gold buckle at the gathering between her breasts. It _did_ tend to draw the eye to her cleavage, but it was modest, and the least _un_flattering suit she had managed to find. Over that, she wore black capris and a periwinkle blue loose-knit, summer-weight cardigan that she left unbuttoned. She decided to leave her hair down, since she would be swimming today, and she hated how it always ended up winding itself around her hair ties when she wore pony tails into the water. She was completely oblivious to how lovely the color looked against her Anne Hathaway-esque complexion. She slipped on her black flip-flops, and headed out the door with three dozen of her homemade mini lemon-cheese shortcakes and a large bowl of strawberries, and clotted-cream in a large basket. She hoped that the Cullens would like the clotted cream as much as she did, ever since Katy introduced her to it.

Edward decided to sleep in, taking advantage of his first day off since Memorial Day. Really, he _hadn't_ taken Memorial Day off. The family had an earlier than usual picnic, and he excused himself after the clean up to go back to his store. He knew that his small staff was loyal and competent, but he just couldn't sit and enjoy the time with his family properly when he was constantly wondering if the afternoon rush was overwhelming his employees.

After waking up at the unheard of—to him—hour of nine am, Edward took a leisurely shower, during which he may or may not have enjoyed thoughts of the lovely Dr. Swan, and whitewashed his shower drain. Edward dressed casually in grey board shorts and a black wife-beater with a grey Hawaiian print shirt that had white, black and orange flowers on it. He stepped into his little used black sandals, and ran a hand through his mop to remove the tangles, reminding himself—yet again—to get a haircut, and headed out.

As Edward pulled his deep plum 2010 Dodge Challenger to a stop at his store, he looked up and noticed a familiar Black Durango pulling into the lot. He chuckled to himself at the fortuitous timing, and darted inside to make coffee for himself, and the lovely lady who was pumping gas. He checked to make sure that his staff were all there, and that everything was running smoothly, then took the coffees outside, handing Bella hers as she finished filling up.

Edward paused as he took in her appearance, swallowing hard and willing parts of his anatomy to behave. Her porcelain toned skin was radiant against the black and periwinkle—_a color he could only name because it had been Alice's favorite color growing up. _This was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. He knew her hair was long, but he didn't realize it went fully to her waist. Her beautiful mahogany locks danced in the slight breeze, and he could smell the strawberry scent from her shampoo and conditioner as it moved. He longed to run his hands through it… to tangle his fist into it at the nape of her neck, and pull her to him. He wanted nothing more than to make a feast of her lips and neck.

Edward offered her to leave her Durango in the lot, and ride with him to the beach. He tried not to feel rejected when she declined, citing the fact that she was always on call for emergencies, and needed her vehicle to cut and run if necessary. She even explained that as a surgeon in her field, she had had flashing lights such as the firefighters use installed in the Durango so that she could get to the hospital faster in those events. The one time she was pulled over, she explained to the officer why she was speeding with flashers on, and managed a police escort as well.

They were the last to arrive at the secluded section of beach that the Cullens owned. Carlisle had bought the beach-front property years before, and the only improvements he had made were a small building with running a counter for filleting fish, a small bathroom for dressing and showering, and he built a small playground for his children, and a pavilion nestled into the trees for shade—perfect for eating away from the sand and sun.

Bella had enjoyed the seclusion of the beach there this summer, since she was so self-conscious. It made it possible for her to wear a swimsuit without the obsessive need to cover it with an oversized tee. Today, however, she was beginning to feel sick at the thought of stripping off her outer layer in view of the men-folk. Specifically Edward.

Nathan, Aaron, and Anastasia all ran straight for "Auntie Bella" as soon as she arrived. The children adored her, and she loved them in return. She had doted on them from the first outing, taking them to the Dairy-Freeze after an afternoon of swimming. As she learned their personalities, she had started bringing them a small gift each time she saw them. She always brought "Annie" hair bows, or clothes for her baby dolls. She brought books for Aaron, or historical documentaries of the Civil War as his father's love of the period had rubbed off onto his son. For Nathan, it was always sports related. A new basketball, an aluminum bat, a baseball cap… today she brought with her a special treat for each.

For Annie, Bella bought a Clinique make up starter-kit, to Annie and Alice's delight, and Jasper's dismay. For Aaron, she bought a Civil War drummer-boy uniform, knowing that next year, Jasper had plans for the whole family to go to Gettysburg for a reenactment on the Fourth of July. For Nathan, she had a signed Jersey by Matthew Stafford himself. She had treated his mother over the summer, giving her a new lease on life, and Matthew offered to do something special for her. This was her request. All of the guys went nuts for the gift, and Bella became the hero of the day.

Dinner consisted of sides and desserts prepared by the women—and of course Edward made candies—and the meat that the men grilled. Hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken and steak… there was so much food, they could have fed an army, and that was just the meat. The sides included Esme's potato salad, Rosalie's grape salad, Alice brought pasta salad, garden salad, and what she referred to as "Lawnmower Mulch." It looked weird, but it was fantastic.

Edward noticed after lunch that Bella had yet to shuck her outerwear and get into the water. Bella noticed immediately when Edward had, drinking in the sight of his toned abs, and back muscles, the manly thatch of hair that grew on his body, and the sexy as all get-out tattoo on his left shoulder. It was his family crest, and it was not just on his left shoulder. All of three Cullen men had one. Jasper and Carlisle sported theirs as proudly as Edward.

Bella was surprised to see one on Emmett's back, as he was a McCarty, and only a part of the family through marriage. That day she learned about how large a role Carlisle had played in his upbringing, because his father went to prison when Em was only nine years old.

All of the Cullen men were easy on the eyes, and the women just sat back and enjoyed the view as they played Frisbee, and played in the water with the children. It was Esme that broke the silent ogle-fest that was taking place.

"Bella, how long have you lived in the area, anyhow? You rarely talk about it."

"I spent all of my summers with my Uncle Charlie growing up." Bella closed her eyes and tried to remain light and focus on the happy memories of her childhood, and not sink into the sad pit of emptiness that her home-life had become. "I moved here after I finished my surgical fellowship, almost four years ago."

"And you went to University of Arizona?"

"Yes, for my undergraduate degree, and my doctorate. Then I went to Stanford because they had the best Cardiothoracic fellowship program, and then I went back to UofA for a year a year to work alongside my mentor there. He wanted to see how far I had come, plus he was working on a brand new technique that he wanted to share with me."

"Sounds like you leave a fond impression everywhere you go." Esme smiled at Bella and touched her arm softly.

"I guess." Bella shrugged, she felt rather indifferent to the statement. She had been friendly with her mentors and professors in college, and even a few of her colleagues, but had not formed any lasting attachments. Until this summer, her last remaining connection in this world died three years ago, and she was all alone. She had been looking forward to spending her first Holidays with family—since she was seventeen—when Charlie died. Throughout college, her intern and fellowships, she volunteered to work on the holidays - allowing those with families time off. She didn't have anyone waiting at home for her. She hadn't even bothered to decorate in over a decade. No, Bella didn't feel like she had left an impression on anyone, anywhere. None that mattered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are property of their lawful owners,  
who generously allow us to play with their toys *cough Edward*.**

**I hope you all like. Share your thoughts? Consider it a gift!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SO much for all of the follows and favorites!  
I am all sorts of verklempt. I never anticipated the reaction.  
I love your reviews ladies! **

**This is coming to you a virgin, untouched and unseen by  
anyone but lil' old me. I hope it is okay, but since I am a  
_terrible_ procrastinator, this is hot off the presses, and in  
order to get it posted _before_ 10pm when I get out of work,  
I had to put it up without a second set of eyes. Please  
excuse any errors.**

* * *

.

_**~LWTC~**_

Esme was stunned to see that Bella withdrew at her compliment. The few times she had been around the woman she had been affected greatly, both by her intelligence and by the beauty that radiated from within her. She was lovely to look at—Esme easily understood why her son was so taken with her—but it was a beauty from within, which made her shine. True, there was a part of Bella that was closed-off, but from the little she knew of her it appeared to Esme that it was some sort of self-preservation, a shield if you will, against whatever heartache she had suffered in the past. Whatever demons shadowed her past, Esme was determined that Bella would become part of her family. She belonged.

Ever since Edward had returned home from Chicago, Esme had been worried about her son. She prayed daily that God would send someone to fill the emptiness in his heart. He had never shared with his mother what exactly had taken place, but she knew that it was haunting him. He wore it like a stone around his neck. She wanted to see him free of whatever it was that lay in the past.

Twice now, she had seen him soaking up Bella's presence—once at his store when she stopped in for breakfast, and then again at the Labor Day cookout. She watched them both carefully that day on the beach as they surreptitiously watched each other with a longing that was palpable. It made her simultaneously thrilled to see the possibilities there, and disheartened that neither seemed to be aware of the other's regard. That day, her prayers took on a much more decidedly specific bend.

It was the week before Halloween, and the snow had already started falling. There were only a few inches, but it definitely appeared that winter was going to be cold and white. Bella had always loved the idea of snow as a child, but the realities of it as an adult now having to drive in the stuff, were somewhat less appealing. This was the main reason she had chosen to drive an SUV; gas guzzler or no, a four wheel-drive vehicle was a necessity for her hour-long trek into work. _Yeah, except now it's more like an hour and a half, _she reminded herself as she pumped her gas, looking into the window of Cullen Conveniences and Confections.

Bella was surprised that she had managed to keep Edward in the dark as to where she lived. Deflection was her main goal every time location was brought up. She had always managed to steer the conversation away from specifics when topics were brought up that might lead to that one particular question. Alice had confirmed to her that Edward was in the dark about her added trek each day, and had sworn not to tell him.

Alice hadn't even known exactly where Bella lived until the end of September. It was Jasper and Alice's anniversary, and Esme and Carlisle had made prior arrangements to be out of town, and Rosalie—who had originally agreed to take the twins—got sick, and could not fulfill her promise to keep them. Bella had a rare weekend off and volunteered to watch them, having not thought through the logistics. She had plenty of room seeing as she lived alone in a three bedroom house, but it didn't register until they asked where to drop the kids, that she would have to let them know where she lived.

Alice was thrilled that she would finally find out where Bella lived. It had become somewhat of a mystery to her, and unsolved mysteries usually grated at her high-strung nature. She was enraptured at the quaint and simple beauty that was Bella's house. It was situated at the edge of the Historic District in Hart, and was well maintained. She had often admired it from afar during the Hart Heritage Festival each August. She and Jasper usually took the kids for the tour through the historical buildings that had been salvaged and moved to the two blocks that had been purchased in a joint venture between the Historical Societies of the different towns and villages in Oceana County. There was the Sackrider Church, an old Saw Mill, a one-room schoolhouse, the original office of the Oceana County Chamber of Commerce, and three or four other buildings that had been restored to their original condition.

Bella's house, sat on the corner, across the street. The two-story house had white siding with firebrick colored shutters, doors and trim. Alice had always wondered who lived in the pretty house with the large, two-bay garage and dog kennel in the back yard. When she was a kid, and her family would take their yearly 'light tour' at Christmastime, the house had been her favorite. The former owners—who she now knew to be Bella's aunt and uncle—had always trimmed it timelessly with evergreen garland and white lights, with candles in every window, and a large wreath on both doors. They put lights in the pine trees scattered across the lot, and trimmed the garage like the house. She also noticed that the last few years it had not been decorated.

After a full summer together, there were still things that remained a mystery about her new friend. That weekend, while dropping her children to stay with the woman who she had come to cherish as a close friend, several pieces of the puzzle that was Bella Swan, finally fell into place. She already knew that Bella had a crush on her brother-in-law, but it became clearer to her just how deep those feelings ran. After all, who travels north fifteen minutes to buy gas and breakfast, when work is nearly an hour to the south? Hart has four gas stations, a Subway and a McDonald's that Bella drove by—every day—to get onto I-31. Alice let Bella know that she was onto her, but swore to keep her secret.

The secret ended the night before Halloween, without Bella or Alice's knowledge. Uncle Edward had volunteered to take the kids trick-or-treating that night. The towns in Oceana County always coordinated, and spread the festivities out over three nights—to help downplay the terrors many towns and cities deal with on 'Hell night'—with different towns 'hosting' each night. It was staggering how much candy the kids accumulated. Hart had taken the night before this year, and Edward took the rare opportunity to spend time alone with his niece and nephews. He laughed as he took in their costumes. Annie was just that, with a bright orange, curly wig and red dress, with freckles drawn across her nose. He knew she chose this after a musical movie marathon with her mother, and 'Auntie' Bella, having watched the 1982 version with Carol Burnett and Aileen Quinn. Aaron was a Ghostbuster, complete with 'ectoplasm' in his hair. Nathan was a nearly perfect replica of _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Edward had dressed himself as a Zombie Doctor with Alice's help on his make-up.

Edward made sure to take them to all of the houses he remembered getting loads of candy from. He was happy to find that quite of few of the places he remembered still gave out mounds of treats. He was saddened when he got to the corner of Washington and Union streets. This house was one of his Halloween and Christmastime favorites. This year it was dark. The porch light was off, and there didn't appear to be anyone home.

"Well, I guess this place is a bust, huh kids?"

"Duh, Uncle Edward," Annie rolled her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward tickled her sides until she begged him to stop.

"She means that Aunt Bella is at work. Of course we wouldn't get candy here tonight," said Nathan around a huge wad of Bazooka Joe.

"Oh, right. Of course, I forgot," Edward mumbled, as confusion crept in. He was so sure that Bella lived to the north of Pentwater. He never had asked her _specifically_ where she lived, but he was certain they had discussed generalities… hadn't they? But, she worked in Muskegon. She had just stopped in this morning for gas. She stopped in _every_ day. Why would she do that?

* * *

**Reviews are like shiny baubles stuffed into my stocking.  
They make me smile extra big!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN... I am so very sorry that it took so long to get this to you all.  
Thank my dear, sweet, _wonderful_ husband. (Sarcasm, moi? No!)**

**This is now coming to you beta'd by Sunflower Fanfiction. Thank  
you so much for taking this on, mid-stream, and oh-so suddenly!  
I appreciate it more than I can possibly express.**

**I want to thank everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews!  
I have been fail at replying, and I humbly apologize. Just know  
that I have read every one of them, and I appreciate them so.**

* * *

LWTC

"No, I can't," Bella pleaded. "I don' t… _do_ galas, or balls, or _events_. Please, Dr. Newton. Please don't make me do this," her voice wavered, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Not going isn't an option this time, Bella," Mike's voice was quiet, but forceful.

"Why is it different this time, Mike?"

"It's different, because _this_ year you are the 'Golden Girl'. Saving Matthew Stafford's mom's life put you directly on the radar of the Board of Directors."

"I'm no glad-hander, Mike, you know this. You need to go back to whomever demanded this and convince them that-"

"No can do, pretty lady," Mike shook his head sympathetically, and gently squeezed Bella's shoulder. "There comes a time when you need to play the role that scares you. It's time for you to put a face to the fame."

"You don't understand. The only class I _ever_ failed was Public Speaking. They're gonna want me to stand up there in front of a crowd of schmancy people, and smile as they hand me some Doctor of the Year award," her big, doe-eyes were opened wide, and the tears began to spill over. "I'll have to be catheterized!"

"Why ever would you …" Dr. Newton began to laugh, as the meaning sunk in. He knew she hadn't intended to make a joke, but he couldn't help but laugh. "I promise, I won't let them make you do anything more than stand and wave from your seat."

Bella swallowed hard, nodding her head in defeat. She suddenly had the urge to contract malaria on December 9th, _maybe her friend Lauren could help her out_, she thought. Lauren had access to all sorts of infectious diseases, working with the CDC, and as of that moment, illness had _never_ sounded so appealing. If she were sick, then Mike—Dr. Newton, the Chief of Staff—would surely excuse her.

As if he could hear the cogs working in her brain, Mike shook his head, grinning at her. "Don't think that you're going to worm your way out of this. Bring a date. That's an order."

Bella rolled her eyes, and walked away defeated. It was November 3rd, and even with a full four and a half weeks' notice, Bella knew that she would not be prepared for this event. Every year, the Board of Director's hosted a fund-raising Gala, where they boasted of this year's achievements, and presented the award to the 'Doctor of the Year'. When Mike cornered her in her office as she was preparing to leave, he happily announced that she had been chosen this year. He seemed to think that he was bringing her "glad tidings of great joy." She guessed that if she were like most people, it would have felt like that. Being as she was not like most people, it was overwhelmingly, _unwelcome_ news.

All she wanted was to do her work. Saving lives and healing people, quietly and discreetly. She didn't go into medicine as a means to become rich or famous, but both seemed to be happening. Last month, she had refused a photo sitting for a major medical journal. She had hoped to keep her face out of the 'medical press' but that was not to be. They simply found pictures taken for the externship program, and edited those to place on the cover. Her days of operating beneath the radar were over. The procedure that _she_ had developed—building on the methods taught to her, and fusing them with a new, break-through method that had been developed in Germany—had saved Mrs. Stafford's life. She had been told by other Cardiologists that she was not a surgical candidate, and to get her affairs in order, but Bella could not find it in her heart to give up. She knew that it would be a risky procedure, but the patient and her family were willing to try whatever hope she could offer.

She drove home, with No Doubt and Alanis Morissette blaring through her sound system, and trying to figure out what to do. She ended up calling Alice at five the next morning, knowing that she would already be up, making whatever goodies she had planned to sell at the shop.

"Talk to me," Alice answered with her signature greeting.

"Alice." It was all that Bella was able to choke out between her sobs.

"Oh, sweetie. You sound like you need a girlie day," Alice jumped into planning as she skittered around her kitchen, putting last-minute touches on the muffins and cookies she normally made, as well as the apple and pecan pie tartlets, and the pumpkin cheesecake bars that she would be making throughout the month.

By the end of their very short conversation, Alice had promised to be at her place by eight am, with all five of those famous vampire movies. They would watch the movies together as they talked and ate their weight in cheesecake, and whatever chocolate she could finagle out of Edward. Not surprisingly, Edward sent three dozen of Bella's favorite, assorted chocolates as well as a thermos of his coffee, and a pound of the freshly roasted, cinnamon pecans he had just finished as Alice rushed into the store.

Edward felt terrible that Bella was in a bad way. He was frustrated that Alice couldn't give him any details about whatever was bothering the beautiful woman that haunted his dreams. He had yet to say anything to Bella about knowing where she lived, or to ask her why she would go out of her way every day.

Deep inside, he knew the truth. He _knew_ that Bella felt as deeply for him as he did for her, but he hated to think that way. He thought her to be out of his league. He was happy to share the same space with her every day, gazing at her as she perched unknowingly on the pedestal that his mind had built just for her. He didn't seem to understand that it might be painful to her to fall from such lofty heights.

In spite of the fact that he didn't deem himself as worthy of her regard, he knew that she was a true friend, and friends tried to encourage each other when they were feeling low, right? So, he decided to text her well wishes. What followed was an interesting conversation that lasted well into the evening.

While Bella and Alice watched their movies and Bella cried around mouthfuls of chocolate and pastry and nuts, her phone was never out of her hands. Alice beamed as she watched Bella come out of her funk, and glow at the texted attentions of her brother in law.

Having explained to Alice about the Gala, her phobia of large social gatherings, her lack of appropriate attire for such an occasion, and her dateless state, Bella felt the knot inside of her stomach begin to unwind. Alice assured her that there was a solution to every problem. Alice encouraged her to fill Edward in on the situation, knowing that he would volunteer to be her escort. Edward _was_ as gallant as he was self-deprecating.

_Alice tells me that you are having a rough day. I am sending you comfort foods, and my fondest hopes that you feel better. _

**Thank you, Edward. I appreciate the coffee and treats. I will be okay once I have had a good cry and some girl talk, I am sure. Thank you for your concern.**

_You will always have that, even if you don't want it. I come by my worry skills naturally… You've _met_ my mother, right? LOL_

**Well, worry-wart, stop. I am fine. It's just a situation at work that I have to figure out. **

_Alice has a great set of shoulders. If they are not strong enough, there is always mine! ;)_

**Stop! LOL Winky faces make me giggle and the movie is at a serious part.**

_Serious scene, you say? Is the sexy vampire sparkling? ;) ;) ;)_

**You, sir are a jerk! : )-**

_No thanks, I have toilet paper…_

**Ugh! I will keep in mind that you like to text potty humor. *shudder***

_You are giggling. I know you are._

**Whatever…**

_Uh-huh! You just confirmed it. So, tell me truly … is there anything I can do to help with this 'situation'?_

**Alice says I should get your male perspective… so here's my little book. Settle in.  
Every year the hospital hosts a fund-raising Gala event. At said event, the Doctor of the Year is awarded, and generally makes a speech. As you know, I am extremely awkward about being the center of attention. I do NOT do speeches, or schmooze. I do NOT dance. Anyway, this year, I am the recipient of the award, and have not been given the option of backing out. I am expected to be there in fancy clothes and on the arm of a date. (Something I have never done) My boss assures me I won't be called on for a speech. Alice says she'll get me gussied up after finding the 'perfect dress.' I have no idea what to do about the date.**

_That's simple. I'll take you. I am a wonderful dancer, and I will keep you from falling on your face or backside. _

* * *

Getting reviewed is like finding cash in your coat pocket from last winter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing,  
favoriting, and following this story. I feel so very  
honored to have you all on-board!**

**Thanks again to my beta, Sunflower Fanfiction. She  
makes sense of my chaos, and my words so much  
prettier. **

* * *

LWTC

Bella nearly froze herself into a popsicle while pumping gas in the frigid, pre-dawn temperatures of a Michigan November. When she walked into the store, she made a beeline for the fireplace, warming her hands by the open flame. Moments like these were the few where she actually missed the heat of the desert. In all honesty, there were several things she missed about Arizona, but there was not a thing that she missed from there that was not trumped by the life she had built in Michigan.

"Your coffee, mademoiselle," Edward grinned as he handed her a large, heavy mug of the steaming brew. Her icy fingertips brushed against his as she took the cup, and an involuntary shudder ran through his system. He was not sure if it was a result of the cold, or just a reaction to her touch in general. Either way, he was displeased to see the bright redness of her ears, face and hands.

"Bella, I know I am beginning to sound like a nag, but where the hell are your gloves? Where is your hat," his voice was quiet, but stern with the thrum of anger that welled inside of him at the lack of care she showed for herself.

"I know, old man," Bella rolled her eyes. "I will stop and get some winter-wear, I promise."

"You said you'd stop to pick some up back before Halloween. It is now November 17th, and you've yet to follow through."

Edward's irritation was bleeding through into his posture and tone. Bella misread his frustrated behavior, thinking that he was angry. Bella felt crushed at the idea, and her eyes fell to the mug, gripped firmly on her lap.

"I know Edward; I just don't get much time to go shopping. I'm either at work, or home, or here, or on the road to one of those places. I forgot on my last trip to Meijer's. I promise to try to remember them," her voice was quiet, and she looked timid; like a wounded animal. Her reaction made Edward feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to come across so harsh. I just worry about you. I would hate to hear that you'd broken down somewhere without proper outer-wear for the conditions."

He placed a hand over hers, and touched her chin with the other, drawing her face to look at him. She looked into his concerned eyes, and her embarrassment melted away as she leaned into his gentle touch.

"I think I know what to get you for Christmas now," Edward chuckled. "You need a voice recorder so that you can remind yourself of the things you need to pick up on your way home,"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Will it help me to remember to take my stethoscope with me when I leave a room, too?"

"You know, for someone who is so remarkably intelligent, you sure do have a short memory," Edward jokingly said, tsking her.

"I fear my organizational skills are limited to my profession. If you didn't make my coffee for me, I would probably do without it every morning. It's one of those items that I rarely remember to pick up whenever I _do_ get to the store."

"Would it help if I texted, and reminded you to stop?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged. "It might if the stores were still open."

"Touché."

Edward handed Bella the brown bag he had packed her for lunch—roast beef with pickles and Neufchatel cheese on pumpernickel, an apple, a muffin, and a bite-sized pumpkin truffle with white chocolate, along with a thermos of coffee. He tried to get her to take his gloves too, but she stood her ground, and assured him that she would be fine, and that she would remember to pick up some gloves and a hat in the morning. He wasn't convinced.

* * *

Getting reviews is better than an unexpected  
compliment from my husband of 14 years ...  
Okay, not really, but I genuinely love them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone for the response to this story.  
I am blown away. When MrsK81 and I first talked  
about doing Christmas stories, I thought "Meh, why  
not. It's not like many people will see it anyhow."  
HA! So, thanks from the toasty cochles of my very  
full heart. All of your Alerts, favorites, and the many  
reviews (especially the reviews) have been keeping  
a smile on my face, and carols in my heart!**

**Thank you, Sunflower Fanfiction for taking the time  
in your hectic schedule to beta this for me. Your  
generosity and kindness have endeared me to you.  
Any mistakes left behind are my own fault!**

* * *

LWTC

_You lost your stethoscope again? (E)_

**Yes, I lost it… AGAIN. I told you my organizational skills are lacking outside of the operating room! It's a good thing I have a solid office staff. (B)**

_So, you're not stopping in for coffee today, then? (E)_

**No, I really have to stop and get a new one, and hope they have a Littmann™ . (B)**

_I take it that is the best scope on the market? (E)_

**Well, it's certainly the most convenient. I just turn a dial to switch frequencies, without having to flip the bell over. (B)**

_I don't really know what that means, but I'm glad you do. (E)_

**And I wouldn't know the difference between licorice and anise. You have your specialties, and I have mine. ;) (B)**

_Hey, I thought you said no winky faces! :/ (E)_

**No, I told you not to send them to me that day. I was watching a movie, and I giggle when I see them. : )- (B)**

_Ah, so it's a "Do as I say, and not as I do" situation? (E)_

**Don't start with me, you nutty ginger, you! ;) (B)**

_Well, drive safe; ya crazy bird! (E)_

**It's a short day today. I'm just meeting new patients, no surgeries. Maybe I'll stop by on my way home. (B)**

_Yeah, on your way home… (E)_

**What's that supposed to mean? (B)**

_Nothing, just be safe. (E)_

It was the third time since Edward met Bella that she had lost her stethoscope, and he could not help the chuckle that escaped him as they texted. He loved their playful banter, especially over text messages. It seemed that they spoke a little more easily that way than they did face to face. Part of him wondered if it wasn't due to their mutual attraction. He had finally accepted the truth that there was a spark between them. He just lacked the chutzpah to say something to her about it. He had been piecing together information over the course of their friendship, and had come to the conclusion that Bella was virtually an innocent. He simply could not bring himself to spoil the likes of her. He thought of himself as a predator, and was afraid to 'ruin' or sully her beautiful state of purity.

Then there was this other side that warred with him… Who better to introduce the beauty to the ways of physical love? This was the side that made him think he was a monster. The side that knew that taking her innocence at this age could be potentially more painful than for a young girl, and she would need an especially tender, and preferably experienced hand to 'break her in,' in the least traumatizing way. _But what monster thinks this way_, he thought to himself—not for the first time.

He had gone around and around in his mind about this over the last week, since he volunteered to escort her to the Gala. He knew that Alice had taken Bella to Lansing last weekend to find a dress. She had been bursting at the seams over how gorgeous Bella looked all decked out. He felt he was going to have to reign himself in, so that he would not attack her the moment he laid eyes on her.

In Edward's mind, there was no way that Bella could want that of him. She still existed on that pedestal, and he still gazed longingly toward her lofty throne. Her reticence to tell him where she lived seemed to help keep her there. Just the other day he had hinted the other day about her house, and once again she artfully side-stepped the question. She did this in such a way, that had he not been looking for it—might have made him forget what his initial line of thought was. He had yet to tell either her or Alice that he knew. He wasn't even sure why it was such a big deal anymore. Surely, she had to realize that, in a small community like theirs, he would have learned the truth eventually anyhow, right?

Between her losing her stethoscopes, forgetting her outerwear, and driving extra miles on terribly, snowy roads, he felt Bella needed someone to take care of her. Such a lovely woman deserved to be loved and looked after. He wanted that for her with all of his heart … even the pieces that shattered every time he thought of her being cared for by anyone other than himself.

It was time for honesty, at least with himself.

"I'm in love with Bella Swan," he breathed out in a gentle whisper, gazing at the texts on his phone and wondering how he was going to maneuver around these fledgling emotions.

* * *

**Reviews are the bee's knees. I'm not sure what's  
so great about bee joints, but I know that your  
reviews brighten my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who are reading this story, I am touched  
that so many are following, favoriting, and reading this  
little slice of my my imagination!**

**My heartfelt appreciation to Sunflower Fanfiction and  
MrsK81. They held my hand today, because I was a bit  
of a mess over the content. Sunflower helped me to put  
a pretty shine on this. She is FABULOUS! *mwah***

**So, now ... my dear readers. be warned. Today is not as  
rosy as the rest of the story. Today you learn more about  
what makes Bella tick, and it is a bit ... emotional.**

* * *

LWTC

"Good morning, Ed-," Bella's voice faltered as Alice waltzed out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and a smile. "Alice?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just me. Don't look so disappointed, you'll hurt my feelings." Alice grinned as she poked fun at her dear friend.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting…"

"No, you were expecting your 'Nutty Ginger' man," Alice's giggle and the roll of her eyes made Bella blush.

"Geez, I called him that once as a joke, and suddenly _everyone_ knows about it," Bella's complexion continued to deepen into a scarlet hue. "Besides, I never called him '_my"_ Nutty Ginger."

"Yeah well, if you'd just be brave … move out of that timid shell a bit …," Alice shrugged, and her face scrunched in a sympathetic manner, "he could _be_ yours."

"Ali," Bella sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "We've been over this. I have never had a boyfriend. I wouldn't know what to do with one. I just … I can't risk everything. I have friends now," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I have a life now, I can't risk it."

Alice moved out from behind the counter and enveloped Bella in her arms, hugging her with surprising strength for such a tiny person.

"You are more than a friend, Bella. You've become family," she pulled back from the embrace and looked Bella deeply in the eyes, willing her to see the truth.

"All the more reason not to blow this," Bella stiffened her posture, and scrubbed at the moisture that had gathered in her eyes, "Especially not for some silly, school-girl crush."

"Are you sure that's all this is, Bella?"

"Alice, I just …" Bella's shoulder sagged. "Drop it, okay? Men like _him_ don't see women like _me_ as relationship material. Do you think I didn't Google him? Do you really think I haven't seen the pictures of the women he's dated?"

"Dated? Really, you think he dated those … those _tramps_." Alice scoffed, wrinkling her nose before her disbelief turned into laughter. "Good Lord, Bella! Open your eyes. Did you see any of those girls in photos for more than one outing?"

"It doesn't matter, Ali. Did you look at them?"

"Yeah … did _you_? I mean," Alice furrowed her brows and her features wrinkled incredulously. "They were all opportunistic hags, Bella—the lot of them. None of them could ever hold a candle to you."

Bella closed her eyes and put her splayed hand between them in that universal 'stop' gesture.

"Enough. It. Isn't. Happening," she shook her head as her voice wobbled. "Whatever he offers, I'll take, Ali. With all my heart … but I will not risk the friendship I have built with him … with you. Don't you see," her eyes pleaded for her friend to see how difficult this was for her. "I have nothing. I _am_ nothing. I made my way through school, fighting and clawing to get away from the nothingness of the life I was raised in."

"But your mother loved you, and your Aunt and Uncle…"

"Don't tell me about _my_ family, Ali," Bella dropped her voice into a fierce whisper, with a fire burning in her eyes. "Just because I've opened up to you doesn't mean you know it all. I didn't tell you how many times my mother let me know how unfortunate it was that I had such a plain face. I didn't want to trample her name by telling you about all the diets she put me on once I started pudging out during puberty. 'You're too stocky, Bella.' 'You need to exercise more, Bella.' Or, how about my _favorite_ line? 'Good thing you are graduating so young, and have built up your brain so much, Bella. Your body certainly won't catch you a keeper.'"

"You want to know why I won't tell your brother where I live, Ali? Do you?"

Alice stood there, wide-eyed, frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

"If he finds out that I live in Hart; if he discovers that I am going out of my way every day to see him, he will tell me to stop. He is a good and compassionate man. He will tell me to stop driving out of my way to see him because he won't understand. _You_ don't understand, Ali! I love him. I love him so much, and it would _gut_ me if I actually stepped out on that ledge. We've become friends; you and me," Bella's tone softened, and her eyes began to water again. "I know you see me as beautiful. You see everyone's beauty, Alice. That's one of the things I love most about you," Bella smiled a sad, watery smile. "If I told him how I felt … if he knew that I drove here, so far out of my way … _every day_. If he discovered all of that, and didn't want me … God, Ali. I'd die."

Alice gave up; knowing that any argument she would approach would quickly be put down by Bella's fears. It would take a miracle to get these two together. She gave Bella her coffee and a hug, and sent her on her way to work with a heavy heart. She shook her head, muttering to herself about love-sick fools, broken people, and stubborn pride. As she returned to the kitchen to pull the muffins from the oven, she froze; clutching her hand over her chest, startled to see the crestfallen figure slumped against the counter.

"How much did you hear," she asked.

"Enough," Edward replied tearfully. "Enough."

* * *

Reviews are like New York-style cheesecake ...  
they are rich, and sweet, and I CANNOT get enough!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the many wonderful reviews,  
and even to a certain someone *cough-Abdex-cough*  
who decided to give me crap! I was thrilled at how  
much everyone seemed to love it.  
I hope this one is as appreciated, because it is my  
favorite so far!**

**Thank you so very much, Sunflower Fanfiction. Not  
only did you clean this chapter up for me, you did it  
when you had been dealing with sick kiddos, and  
ended up not feeling well yourself. You deserve a  
star ... a whole daggon tree-with twinkle lights  
and garland and ornaments. Yes, the whole, shiny  
tree! *hugz***

**Thanks also go to my prettyflour and my Katybug  
who pre-read for me, and gave two big thumbs up!  
I heart you both so much.**

* * *

**LWTC**

_Thursday is Thanksgiving, pretty lady. What are your plans? You've side-stepped the question long enough. (E)_

**I haven't side-stepped anything. *polishes her halo* I already told you, I am working. (B)**

_Yes. You work until 5pm. What are your plans after? You've side-stepped plenty, Dr. Sawn! #halomyass (E)_

**Why, Mr. Cullen, are you insinuating that I am less than angelic? I am a model of morality, I'll have you know! (B)**

_I'm not going to fall for it this time, woman! Come to dinner at Mom and Dad's. *sees the demonic horns propping said halo* (E)_

**Is that an invitation or an order, sir? *adjusts halo on ramming spikes* (B)**

_It's whatever will make you agree to dinner at 7. Dad put in a request for your lemon/cheese pound cake. He says with or without strawberries. *readies red cape* (E)_

**Olé! LOL Okay, I give. Ask Esme what else I can help with. I have Wednesday off, so I can even go over there and help her prepare … you know what? Just send me her number, and I'll give her a call. #thoughtthematadordidtheside-stepping**

Wednesday morning dawned early for Bella. As always, she needed her coffee/Edward fix, as she had made plans to be at Esme's by eight in the morning. She snuggled deeper under her electric blanket after hitting the snooze button, and grumbled about starting the day. When her alarm blared again some ten minutes later, she reluctantly climbed out of her cozy bed, and stumbled into the shower. She dressed in her black jeans and tank top, and slipped one of her Uncle Charlie's old flannels on, buttoned half way. She was comfortable and 'bummy' enough for a day of baking. She twisted her hair back, and pinned it with two large clips, slicked on some ChapStick, and considered herself presentable enough.

She had stopped at Best-Buy™ on her way home, and bought _Whitehouse Down_ to give to Carlisle. He was a big fan of action-packed movies, and Bella happened to know that he didn't like football. She wanted to surprise him with something entertaining, while the rest of the guys watched the game.

_Maybe this would be the year the Lions actually won_?

Nah …

Edward was rather happy to see Bella stop in on her way to his mother's house. After her emotional outburst with Alice, she hadn't stopped in for three days, and he was worried that she would withdraw completely. His texts had been answered those days, but the responses were short, and lacked their usual snark. He was so pleased when she resumed her morning routine on Monday. The three days he had spent without seeing her were torturous at best. He worried about her constantly, and wanted to see with his own eyes that she was okay.

Seeing her now, he rolled his eyes.

"Your coffee, Doctor," he drew his mouth into a disapproving pucker. "Where—pray-tell—are your hat and gloves?"

"Umm …" Bella bit her lip, and cringed sheepishly.

"Woman! You are so …, " Edward ran his fingers through his hair and tugged, "frustrating. You keep saying you'll stop and buy some, but it's been weeks. _Weeks,_ Bella! It's twenty-four degrees outside, and there's snow on the ground."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Bella straightened her stance, ready to argue. Sometimes when she argued with him, it was exciting. She didn't know why, but she felt exhilarated after they fought. "… or should I call you Dad? I never had one of those. You want the job?"

"If you were my kid, I'd be turning you over my knee right about now," Edward's eyes flashed, and he leaned towards her, getting in her face.

"I'd like to see you try-"

Edward surprised both of them when he sat her coffee cup on the side table, and in a swift maneuver, spun them both around so that he was seated on the couch, and she was lying over his lap. He lifted her coat and gave her one hard, solid swat on her butt.

"What do you think you are doing," Bella shrieked, pushing herself off of his lap. She didn't know whether to be angry or amused. She stood up, rubbing her smarting backside, staring at Edward, mouth agape.

For his part, Edward was shocked and thrilled that he had done such a thing. He hadn't taken the time to really think it through, he simply gave in to the urge. As he stood back up, towering over her small stature, he began to laugh. The sound was pleasant to Bella's ears, even though she was a trifle miffed at him. She shook her head, lifted her chin, and threw him a smug expression.

"Guess who I get to tell _allll_ about this?" Bella laughed.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I _would_," she grinned, and bit her lip; her eyes bright and mischievous. "I _will_."

"She'll skin me _alive_!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you smacked. My. Ass."

Edward reached for her, and caught her wrist as she tried to run from him to her car. He pulled her to him, and tried to wrestle her keys out of her hand—behind her back. This put them in the closest proximity they had ever been, with her chest smashed against his. They were laughing, chests heaving with excitement and hilarity until they locked eyes. She was so soft and smelled so good. He couldn't stop himself, as he leaned in and ran his nose along her neck, inhaling her sweetness.

Bella's heart was racing and breathing was difficult as he leaned towards her. The feeling of his nose against her neck, and the sound of the slight groan that came from his throat after he breathed her in, made her feel weak and woozy.

Bella hadn't exaggerated when she told Alice that she wouldn't know what to do with a man if she had one. Having gone off to college at fifteen years-old, she was somewhat alienated from her classmates. Not that anyone picked on her or anything like that … she was treated as a child. Even after she turned eighteen, her peers were still three and four years older than she was, and tended to treat her as a baby sister.

She had never been held like this.

Never kissed.

Her breath hitched as Edward drew his nose upwards from her neck, along her jaw and cheek until they were nose-to-nose, breathing each other in.

Edward's gaze dropped to Bella's mouth. Her enticing, pouty lips beckoned. He looked back to her eyes, and saw both fear and excitement there. He leaned in a fraction more and could just feel the warmth of her skin against his lips when…

_Ding_

"Hey, Edward. Sorry to interrupt," Jim broke him out of his Bella-haze, "but I can't get the diesel card reader to work." Jim had the propriety to look ashamed.

Edward cleared his throat—several times, and released Bella, stepping cautiously away from her. He was embarrassed to have almost kissed her, not only in public, but in his own store; not only in his own store, but without having thought to look and see if they were alone. _Dammit_, he thought.

"No need to be sorry, Jim," he cleared his throat again and tried to communicate his lament to Bella with his eyes. "Let me get you squared away, I know your time is limited."

Bella was flushed from head to toe with both embarrassment and arousal. She grabbed her travel mug and fled with a tersely mumbled "See you later."

* * *

**Reviews are as good as discovering that all of last years' twinkle lights work!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews. I tried to answer all of them,  
but FFN was being fail there for a bit, I know of at least two  
that refused to load to the page. If I missed yours, please  
forgive me. **

**Sunflower Fanfiction is my beta extraordinaire. My punctuation  
and phrasing would be much sketchier without her assitance.  
Thank you, Fran!**

**Big thanks also goes to prettyflour and MrsK81 who pre-read,  
and gave me their input. Mucho-grande amore to my girlies!**

* * *

**LWTC**

Esme fell into a full-blown giggle fit when Bella told her about Edward spanking her earlier that morning. Of course, she omitted the little part about the _almost_ kiss.

"I'm telling you, Esme, I'm gonna find a way to get him back," she said, waving a rubber spatula for emphasis.

"I wish I could have been there to see that," Esme held her sides, laughing until tears were streaming down her face. "Maybe I'll see about sneaking in and watching the footage from the security cameras."

Bella's eyes grew wide. She hadn't stopped to think about security footage. She desperately hoped that Esme wasn't serious about watching the footage. _Time to change the subject_, she thought.

"So, what are we working on when we get finished with the banana cream pie?"

"I thought we might make a pumpkin roll, and pumpkin pie, then apple and pecan …" Esme side-eyed Bella, noticing her sudden change in mood. "What kind of desserts did you eat with your family, growing up?"

"With my mom I ate whatever Hostess™ or Little Debbie™ snack was available, and of course, the ever present fortune cookie," Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanksgiving was usually a meal eaten at a restaurant, or a turkey sandwich and a frozen apple pie. When I was with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sue, that was a whole other story," her eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought back to happier days, when Aunt Sue would let her help out in the kitchen, teaching her to can vegetables, bake desserts, chop vegetables, roast all manner of meat, and make sauces. "Aunt Sue made everything from scratch."

"Did you have Thanksgiving with them?"

"Only once that I remember clearly. I was eleven, and Renee and I spent three whole months with them. She was in-between jobs, and we had nowhere else to go. That was the best Holiday Season ever," Bella's voice was breathy with wistful longing. Esme just left her to her memories for a few moments.

Alice had filled her in on parts of Bella's rant from Sunday. She knew there was more to the story, but the fact that Bella's mother had said such horrid things to her daughter twisted and churned in her tender heart. She already knew that this beautiful woman was all alone in the world; that in itself would have been enough to make her want to wrap her up in a motherly embrace … but knowing that the effects of Renee's words were still troubling Bella was enough to make her want to strangle the woman … God rest her soul.

"Does Carlisle like lemon in general, or just in my pound cake?"

Bella's question broke Esme out of her spiteful reverie.

"Oh, um …" Esme took a deep breath and shook her head to gather her thoughts, "he loves lemon meringue, and lemon bars, and lemonade … so, I guess he just likes lemon." The grin on Esme's face was comical, and Bella giggled at her.

"Then I think I'm going to make a lemon infused cheesecake with lemon curd and blueberry topping," Bella nodded with certainty. "I hope Carlisle will like it."

"I think Carlisle will love it, Bella."

Esme closed the distance between them and gave Bella another tender hug. Bella leaned into this one, and clung to her tightly, soaking in affection that she hadn't experienced in years. Pieces of her heart that she thought had died off years ago seemed to breathe in new life, and for the first time in many years, Bella felt like she had come home.

* * *

Getting reviews is better than the second cup of wassail...  
but not the first! *giggle*


	9. Chapter 9

**I have the best readers! Thank you so much for all of the  
reviews, favorites and follows. Each and every one of you  
make it a joy to be writing this story.**

**Much thanks and heartfelt gratitude go to Fran. Lady, you  
are the best; editing my story on the fly even when you're  
not feeling well. ILY, hon. Feel better soon! xo **

* * *

**LWTC**

"Uncle Edward," Annie crawled into his lap, yawning as she snuggled against him, "why does the parade have to start so early?"

"Have you learned about the time zones yet, in school?"

"What are time zones," Annie asked as she started to play with Edward's earlobe. The child had been fascinated since her infancy with earlobes—specifically those belonging to her father, her grandfather, and her Uncle Edward. Edward chuckled softly as he squeezed her into a hug. She continued to rub, tug, and knead his earlobe as she her eyes began to roll, and her eyelids to droop.

Aaron and Nathan joined them a moment later, as they climbed onto the sofa, each snuggling into a side, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, and trying not to fall back to sleep. Edward was the only adult member of the family who still liked to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade every year. It reminded him of simpler times when he was a child. Since returning to Michigan, it had become his tradition to watch it with his niece and nephews, allowing their parents a little time to sleep in. The kids generally slept through the first hour or so of the parade, but Edward always made sure they were awake to see the balloons as they floated their way across the large television screen.

Edward had not slept very well the night before, having tossed and turned with images dancing through his brain of that near-kiss with Bella. He still couldn't decide whether he wanted to kick Jim's ass, or shake his hand for the timing of his intrusion. Edward was no fool. He knew that this was dangerous territory. He and Bella had not discussed their feelings with each other, and that kiss could have backfired badly.

Sitting there, surrounded by the warmth of three small bodies, and the soft sounds of their snoring, Edward also succumbed to slumber.

The familiar sound of a camera clicking, accompanied by the distinct digital imitation of a camera's shutter, awakened him some time later. Esme and Alice stood together in the archway between the dining room and the living room with indulgent smiles on their faces. Esme's 30mm Canon™ Rebel was clicking away at the adorable scene, and Alice was clicking buttons on her iPhone like mad.

"If you post that to Facebook," Edward whispered, trying not to awaken his brood, "before I approve the shot, I will wring your neck. I promise you."

"I'm not _posting_ it anywhere. I'm sending an SMS," Alice grinned devilishly as she pushed 'send.'

"You didn't," Edward groaned softly.

"Oh, I did, Edward dear," Alice giggled maniacally at the incoming message, thus awakening her daughter, "I most certainly did."

Annie woke with a start, and her little knees collided, rather unfortunately, with her Uncle's nether regions, causing a loud groan to escape him. Nathan and Aaron were startled awake as Edward took his arms off from around their sleeping forms to move Annie swiftly, yet gently from his lap, and excused himself from the room. He grunted and muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

**That is the cutest picture ever! I'm saving it as my wallpaper. (B)**

_I thought you might appreciate it. Happy Thanksgiving, BTW. (A)_

**Happy Thanksgiving to you, as well. What is everyone doing up so early? (B)**

_Edward always gets up and watches the parade with the kids. This year, all four of them fell back to sleep. I couldn't resist the shot. (A)_

**I'm glad, but what are **_**you**_** doing up? Since dinner isn't getting started until so much later, I would have thought that you would take advantage of that early morning quiet to wish the hubby a **_**Happy**_**, and give him something to be thankful for! 3;) (B)**

_OMG! Did you really just say that? LOL Don't worry, I always give him plenty reasons to be thankful. ;) (A)_

_Maybe you should come help my brother out, Dr. Swan. He just took a tiny knee to the groin. (A)_

**Ouch! Get him an ice pack, Ali. (B)**

_Poor guy, they were all sleeping so peacefully. Snapping that picture woke him up, and my giggles at your naughtiness woke up Annie, who was sleeping on his lap. I think he might need a _hand_ with his owie. *wiggling my brows* (A)_

**So, Edward likes to keep the kiddos company while they watch the parade? (B)**

_More like, Edward drags the kids out of bed and _makes_ them watch the parade! LOL He never outgrew the floats or the balloons. I'm not too sure that he hasn't outgrown Santa at the end. (Nice subject change! Just remember that _you_ brought it up… this time!) (A)_

**Yeah, yeah. For some reason, my mind is naughty today. Ennywho… gotta go. Looks like another set of stitches. (B)**

_See you later, girlfriend. Don't have too much excitement today. XO (A)_

**Yeah, that'll depend on how idiotic the community at large decides to be today. (B)**

_Sutures are better than burns from exploding turkeys that people try to deep fry from a frozen state! (A)_

**This is true. Thankfully that last one only required three stitches. Two hours ago, there was one that required minor surgery. I can't break HIPPA, but let's just say the guy was an idiot. (B)**

_I can imagine. Dad has told us all sorts of crazy stories from the ER over the years. Holiday season always lent to the best ones. (A)_

**I am SO hungry, but I don't want to spoil my appetite for the feast. I was too busy to eat at lunch time, and now it is 2pm. I know I should eat, but I want to have room to pig-out on the spread. *whining* (B)**

_If you don't eat now, your stomach will protest at being so full later. Eat something small, Bells. Don't they sell half sandwiches or side salads in the cafeteria? (A)_

**Ali, be real. I have not bought a lunch in over four months! Edward **_**always**_** packs me plenty to eat. (B)**

_So, EAT! That is an order from your future (A)_

**SIL-in-law? Isn't that a bit repetitive? (B)**

**And wait just a second … Are you crazy? Alice, didn't I just tell you to DROP IT? *reaches for her angry eyes* (B)**

_SIL-in-law because I am _his_ SIL. Don't get pissy with me, Lady Jane. Es-mom may not have pressed the issue with you yesterday, but I know you. Something more happened than just his giving your ass a swat. You _will_ spill. (A)_

**Whatevs. See you in a few hours. *off to do rounds* (B)**

"No! The kids can watch the parade on their own. This is more important right now," Alice grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him back into the dining room where Alice and Rose sat, nursing cups of coffee and tea. The other men had gone out to get some firewood. The women sent the children back into the living room to finish the parade after the family ate their standard breakfast of monkey bread and sausage links. The women of the family wanted a word with Edward, and he was unsuccessful in his attempt to escape.

"So, you bent Bella over your knee, and spanked her," Esme asked with a teasing grin and arched brows.

"Aw, dammit! I didn't think she would _actually_ tell you."

* * *

Getting reviews is better than finding a gift left in the hiding spot  
from last year, and discovering you _don't_ need to buy so-and-so  
a gift this year! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone. It's been a long day. I hope all of my readers  
out there are doing well, and enjoying their holiday season.  
Thank you ... _all_ of you, for taking the time to read my story,  
and to those of you who review? Yeah, I heart you hardcore!**

**To Katy and Cindi ... Ladies, you two were my first real 'friends'  
in this fandom. Your encouragement and input has been truly  
invaluable. My loves you so, so much.**

**Sunflower, you polish this up so it shines purty. I appreciate  
the time you are giving this. XO**

**I am stubborn, and like to put things into my own words, so  
_occasionally_, I rebel, and put things into different phrasing  
than Fran suggests, SO ... if there are mistakes in this, they  
belong solely to ME!**

* * *

**LWTC**

Rose—who had only been privy to the smallest bits of information—was taken by surprise as Edward spilled his guts to the three women who were his most trusted advisors. She hadn't gotten to know Bella as well as Alice or Esme, having only been in her company twice. Her shock was not aimed at the fact that they were beginning to get together, rather that they had taken so long.

"Let me get this straight," Rose scrubbed at her face, letting out an exasperated sigh, "you make her breakfast and lunch every day. She adds a half hour of travel time to work … every day … and you two aren't even doing the horizontal tango?"

"Could you _be_ any crasser?"

"Rose," Esme and Edward raised their voices simultaneously.

Rose simply cocked a bitch-brow and looked at Edward incredulously, ignoring the outburst from her mother and brother. Then, she narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice in a menacing manner.

"So, do I have this right? You come home from Chicago—where you were sticking it into anything with breasts and designer heels—with your tail tucked between your legs over some drunken indiscretion, swearing an oath of celibacy…" Rose winced as she heard her mother's gasp. She knew that Esme was voluntarily, and blissfully ignorant about Edward's behavior while he was away, but right now, it was more important for to her to get her big brother to see the bigger picture. "You sat there and swore to Emmett and me that you would keep yourself open, so that when the 'real deal' walked in, you'd know it."

"Is this how I raised you to think;" Esme's trembling voice rasped out, "to believe? He finds the right girl, so he should just drop trou?"

Rose winced at her mother's pained words, thinking about how her statement could be construed. It bothered her immensely that she had offended her mother's sensibilities. Carlisle and Esme had raised their children in traditional Judeo-Christian beliefs, taught them right from wrong, and made sure that they were firmly inundated with the concept that true love waits. This was a concept that all five of her children claimed to believe, but didn't always live up to. Rose knew that it pained her, and that Esme felt as though she had failed her children on some level. Nothing could have been further from the truth. She was a great mother, and they were all blessed to have been raised by her gentle heart, even Emmett and Alice, who she had claimed as her own before they ever formed romantic attachments to her own children.

"Mom, I know we haven't always lived up to your moral expectations, but I honestly didn't mean that I think he should have sex with her immediately." She grabbed Esme's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I just think that, after all this time, he needs to let go of this perpetual self-punishment. I think he's atoned, don't you?"

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag …" Edward sighed heavily; he shook his head, and squinched his eyes shut, "Mom, I came home because I realized I was walking headlong into a life of full-blown depravity. Like Rose said, I was with a different woman nearly every weekend. Sometimes more than one," his throat had become thick, and he swallowed heavily. "Anyhow, the last straw was the day I got the call from Godiva™. I'd been on a two day bender, and I woke up Monday morning in a strange apartment, with two young women, I didn't know their names, and their ages were questionable. It made me sick—literally physically ill. In that moment, I knew … I could see the path I was choosing, and I _knew _that if I didn't make a drastic change, I would lose myself. I'd already lost all self-respect, I didn't want to lose my soul, too."

Esme just shook her head, and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. Clearing her throat, she turned to Edward and grabbed his face between her hands.

"You love her?" It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

Edward nodded slowly.

"I have prayed long and hard that God would send you the right woman," her eyes bored into his, and he could see her focus—her will for him to absorb her words. "I believe that my prayers have finally been answered, and right now you're going to listen _good_. You are _going_ to woo that woman gently. You are going to shower her with attention, and affection," Esme placed her right hand over his heart, and grabbed his jaw with her left, narrowing her focus even more. "You are going to do whatever it takes to make her see the reality of your love for her … and then you are _going_ to make her my daughter."

"Yes ma'am," Edward nodded, swallowing hard.

"Next time the opportunity presents itself, you kiss that girl; I don't care if POTUS walks into your store," Esme cocked a brow. "You show her that _she_ is more deserving of your attention. Stop living in the regrets of the past."

"Mom, I can't ..." Edward started to argue, his face dropped in shame.

"… You can, and you _will! _Did you pray, and ask Daddy-God for forgiveness?"

"Yes."

"Then it's gone, Edward. It's under 'the blood,' and your slate is clean. Now, stop wallowing in the lies and condemnations that the enemy of your soul would have you believe, and start living again."

Alice—who had been silent through the entire exchange—decided that it was time to drop the heavy, and lighten the atmosphere.

"I think you should start thinking about her Christmas gifts."

"What?" Three voices asked in unison.

"You _know_ you aren't going to get her just one gift, Edward," Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head as if talking to a child. "Start planning them now, and give them to her at unexpected intervals throughout the month. Make them things that you know will mean something between you," she smirked, and looked at him through her lashes, "make her-her very own chocolate, and name it after her."

"Oooh, yes," Rose clapped her hands, and giggled as she got on board with Alice's idea.

"I bet we could help you come up with tons of ideas, Edward," Esme's grin widened, and her eyes danced mischievously as she got caught up in the excitement that had filled the room so quickly.

"Oh, I have a few ideas of my own," Edward smiled, and looked at his hands. This talk with the girls had geuinely helped him to let go of the weight that had kept him trapped in a cycle of self-loathing for far too long. He wished he had just gone to his mother and father when he first moved home, but at the time, he had been afraid to see the disappointment in his parent's eyes. He should have known that their love would see past his failures and that they would point him to the Grace that he had ignored for far too long.

Yes, today was Thanksgiving Day, and Edward had so much for which to give thanks.

**I'm on my way. Is there anything that I you guys need me to stop and pick up on my way? (B)**

_Just bring yourself, beautiful. xo (E)_

Bella blinked and blushed as she read the incoming text. Edward had occasionally told her how lovely she looked in a particular outfit, and had even called her beautiful a few times over the past few weeks … but this felt different. Everything felt different between them since _the incident_, as she had come to refer to it. That hug and kiss at the end was a new addition. It made her heart race, and her lips tingled as she closed her eyes once again, reveling in the memory of their _almost_ kiss.

_Does he really feel this, too?_

Carlisle was carving the bird, Emmet and Jasper were entertaining the kiddos, and the women were setting the buffet.

Edward just paced.

He worried, and he checked his phone every few minutes. He _knew_ it should take approximately an hour and ten minutes for Bella to arrive from Muskegon, but his overwhelming eagerness to see her again had gotten the better of him. He could still smell her sweet fragrance in his memory; still feel her warmth pressed against him. All he wanted at this moment was to pull her into his arms, and hold her.

* * *

**Reviews ringing on my phone make me smile brighter than  
a handsome stranger paying me a compliment. (That _was_ a  
high point to my day!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so grateful to Sunflower Fanfiction.  
Fran, you are so very generous. For giving  
me your precious time-especially when  
you are ill-I thank you.  
**

**My pre-readers, MksK81 and prettyflour  
are true friends, and my biggest cheer-  
leaders. THank you ladies for helping to  
keep me on track, and for giving me all  
of the encouragement. ILYSM, both of  
you!**

**I have wonderful readers. The best. You  
all make me smile each day. Thanks to  
everyone who is following, favoriting,  
reviewing, and rec-ing this story. **

* * *

**LWTC**

Edward threw on his coat, and stuck his feet haphazardly into his boots at the first sound of tires crunching on the snow-covered gravel. Bella had barely managed to shift into park, when Edward flung her door open. She sat stunned—and slightly amused as he reached over her to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Slow down, Edward," she giggled as he hastily pulled on her arm, tugging her out of the Durango. "Happy Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, Happy Thanksgiving," he murmured, and pulled her into a hug. "A _very_ Happy Thanksgiving."

Bella slowly reached her arms around his shoulders, and timidly patted his back. His closeness was clouding her mind, and she struggled to hold back from melting into his embrace. It was an effort in futility as he slid a hand up her back until he pressed her head against his chest, and dropped the other to the small of her back, pulling her firmly against himself.

He smelled of cinnamon, spice, and a hint of evergreen … all man. Her eyes rolled back and she closed them for a moment, breathing in his sensual virility. She allowed him to hold her close for a while before pulling back slightly to look up at him. What she saw startled her. His expression was one that she had only ever seen in movies, or on the television. It was fantastical, and certainly was not an expression that Bella had ever seen directed at _her _before.

Edward's eyes were hooded, as he gazed at the woman in his arms. Every cell in his body was thrumming with love for her. He hadn't been kidding this morning. He had resolved to show Bella exactly what she meant to him. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to kiss her, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He didn't want to scare her off … he wanted to make her see her true worth.

"What's wrong, Edward? You're kinda scaring me."

He squeezed a smidge tighter before releasing her from his embrace, but not from his grasp. He clasped her hand, and twined their fingers, gazing at their joined phalanges with a soft grin.

"Don't be scared. I just …" Edward's voice trailed off as he searched for the right words. "I'm so glad you're here."

Bella felt the warmth flooding her cheeks as she blushed under his soft gaze. Her heart fluttered in her chest. There was something different about Edward tonight. His eyes seemed brighter, his smile softer. She was terrified to believe what her instincts were screaming to her … _this man is in love with you!_ She had resigned herself to loving him from a distance some time ago, but this? Could she _possibly_ be reading this right? _No_, she thought._ He's just happy I'm here so that the feasting can commence. _Her heart lurched and begged to differ.

Ultimately, Bella smiled, and extracted her hand from his, then stuffed them into her pockets as she inclined her head toward the house. "Looks as though we have an audience," she mumbled.

Edward looked over his shoulder to see a trio of short people straining to see out of the glass panels of the door.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit," Bella giggled.

Edward muttered something about mittens and a hat, and Bella could have sworn she heard him say something about a _real_ spanking, but she saw a serene smile on his face when she turned to look at him.

"Let's get inside then, shall we?" Edward held his elbow out in a sweet gesture. "The fireplace is blazing, and there's mulled wine to warm you."

Bella accepted his arm, and allowed him to walk her into the house. Everything about his welcome that evening felt like … more. There was something hiding in his eyes, and smile. Every word, gesture and expression seemed flooded with impossible possibility. Bella had never wanted to belong to a man before, never felt desire like this. Never been tempted to throw caution to the wind, and put her heart on the line. If Bella was being honest, she would have had to admit never having been attracted to any man before this. In that moment, on that night, she wanted nothing more than to belong to one Edward Cullen—to be possessed by him completely.

Such thoughts terrified her … and filled her with sheer exhilaration.

* * *

**Reviews are better than realizing that tomorrow is  
my day off, and I can sleep in ... a little while. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Much thanks to Sunflower fanfiction,  
who is_ still_ not feeling well. I hope  
you feel better in the morning, bb.  
Get some rest.  
**

**I am so thankful to you, my readers.  
To those who review, _and_ those who  
lurk. I appreciate you all.**

* * *

**LWTC**

Thanksgiving dinner with the Cullen family was different from anything Bella had ever experienced. Between watching the siblings all giving each other a rough time, and the parents joining them, there was so much connection. Every member of the family—it seemed—had time to draw her into conversation … to ask her questions … to get to know her better.

She'd seen sappy movies where the family sits around the table, holding hands to say grace, or sharing what they are thankful for with the each other. She always thought it was kind of cheesy, but a genuinely, nice idea. The Cullen family did both. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of belonging … of inclusion.

After returning grace, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett began plating food for their children and wives. Edward began filling glasses with water, wine, and punch. Alice was quick to explain that the men waited on the women as a thank you for making the meal, and they cleaned the kitchen up as a thank you for getting to watch the game(s) uninterrupted. Bella laughed a little, remembering how fastidious Esme was in the kitchen the day before, constantly wiping up her spills, and washing dishes as she went along. She knew that the men would only be cleaning the service and flatware, as Esme and the girls had probably already cleaned up most of the mess from cooking.

"This year, I am grateful that I have lost so few of my trauma patients," Carlisle began, "and I am thankful that I have a beautiful home, food on my table, and all of my family's needs are met; but that is not what I am most thankful for. The treasures I hold most dear are seated around this table. I am so very grateful to have each of you in my life.

Esme, you are my other half. You complete me in ways I cannot even begin to explain. I am so grateful that I have you by my side," he leaned down, and kissed his wife gently on the lips. There was such intimacy in their chaste display of affection that Bella could not help but avert her eyes. "I am thankful for each of my children, and my lovely grandchildren. You all fill my life with joy every day. Today, I am also thankful for family growth and expansion. Bella," Carlisle's direct address shocked her, and he looked Bella in the eyes, his own full of warmth and happiness, "you are such a special person. You belong in this family. I have come to think of you as a daughter, and it is my hope that you will be gracing us with your presence for many Thanksgivings to come."

Bella's eyes filled with tears as Carlisle walked over to her, and placed a kiss on top of her head. She cleared her throat several times before speaking.

"Th-thank you, Carlisle."

Everyone started eating after Carlisle kicked-off the giving of thanks, then each person stood in to take their turn. Esme's speech made Bella's eyes prick with tears. Apparently, the family enjoyed turning everyone around the table to mush with their little speeches, except for Emmett. The man was rarely ever serious, and always had a joke to tell, but even he managed to let his family know of his gratitude for their love.

Bella felt a tightening inside of her as Edward's turn grew near. He had been holding her hand off and on throughout the meal. She would take a bite or two, and while she was savoring a bit of dressing or mouthful of yams, Edward would just pick her hand from the table, or her lap, and hold it in his own warm one. He rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb, and over the back of her hand with the fingertips of his other hand. When he wasn't actively holding her hand, Edward was leaning toward her, putting his arm on the chair behind her.

His proximity worked like a drug to relax her, as well as a stimulant to her senses. She was hyper-aware of his every movement. She began to wonder how long he had been paying such close attention to her.

_Had she missed something_?

They were friends, and Bella knew in her heart that she loved him. His attentions made her nervous, yet calmed her at the same time. This relationship had become a paradox, and she found herself hoping that it would not self-destruct.

As if on cue, Edward cleared his throat, and stood to return his thanks.

"This year, I am grateful that the business I started two years ago is not only still running, it has also flourished, and I am thankful to you, Alice, for helping me to make it this successful."

"Here, here," Alice raised her glass and giggled at her interjection.

"I am thankful for my family. You guys have been an encouragement for me along the way, and have helped me to remember … especially of late," Edward looked pointedly at Esme and Rose, "that the only thing that can cheapen Grace, is to believe it isn't enough. I'm through with believing that_ I_ am not good enough. Thank you, family. Thank you all for putting up with me while I got my sh-crap together," Edward turned toward Bella and reached for her hand on the table once again.

"I am thankful for bad directions, missing information, empty gas tanks and long routes. They brought you to my store, Bella. I am so grateful that I met you last May. You have become my best friend. Honestly, knowing that you are going to come have coffee with me every morning, and sample my new creations … it's become my reason to get up each day. Knowing I will get to see your lovely face. I'm thankful for every step in life that led you here. Thank you for being my friend."

Bella gasped softly, and her eyes flew open wide as Edward drew her hand toward his mouth, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. The second half of his speech felt like a declaration. He hadn't come out and said anything overtly romantic, but the expression in his eyes while he spoke coupled with all of his touchy-feely attention, culminating with that kiss on her hand … it all shouted to her.

Without consciously deciding to, Bella stood to her feet. Her eyes were locked in conversation with Edward's. Their surroundings seemed to fall away, and the air around them suddenly felt charged with static. Every ounce of her lonely heart was offering itself to him through her eyes. Edward leaned in, and pressed his lips against her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. Bella tilted her head up to look at him again, and reached to place a trembling hand against his cheek.

The moment was shattered suddenly when Nathan and Annie started bouncing in their seats, and chanting in unison.

"Bel-la's turn! Bel-la's turn!"

Throats were cleared all around the table; the adults laughed, and Edward sat down as Bella blushed profusely and bit her lip.

"I never thought much about what I didn't have. I mean, I think about the loss of Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sue all of the time now, but I didn't sit around thinking much about what I was lacking in my life. I accepted it, you know? I was sort-of content. My needs were met, I had a nice house, a great education, an amazing job," Bella's smile faltered, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"But then I met Edward and Alice … and the rest of you. Suddenly I was surrounded with everything I had ever really hoped to attain in life. I had a best friend, and kids to dote on, who call me 'Auntie.' I had a reason to keep a cell phone that had nothing to do with someone else's emergencies. You all took me in, and have made me a part of your family. I can never tell you how much that means to me. Thank you."

Bella sat down and took a sip of wine as the family started talking once again, allowing her a moment to regain her composure. Looking across the table, she made eye contact with Esme, who was wiping tears from her own eyes. The two women smiled at each other fondly, and mouthed 'thank you' at the other, then laughed at themselves.

Edward tried not to feel wounded that Bella had not addressed him directly as he had her, knowing that this was a sudden turn in their friendship. He hadn't exactly prepared her for the fact that he was going to, all but declare himself to her. He honestly hadn't planned to do that, but once he opened his mouth, the words just tumbled out. He kept shooting sidelong glances at her, and looking for opportunities to claim her hands. He couldn't wait for dessert to be finished, so that he could try to get her alone, and talk to her.

Bella was stuffed. She doubted she had ever eaten so well at a Thanksgiving Dinner. The food and the companionship were all amazing, and her heart was as full as her belly. Edward had been hinting all through dessert that he would like to talk. Between the mulled wine, and the tryptophan coursing through her system—and the fact that she had already worked an eight hour day, before making her way there—Bella was exhausted. There was so much to process; she knew she just needed some time. Besides, a discussion right now would probably be a mistake, given her almost inebriated condition. She was hoping for divine intervention at this point, because she truly didn't want to wound him with a refusal.

While Edward, Jasper and Emmett went downstairs to watch the last quarter of the football game, Bella remained with the rest of the family, watching 'It's a Wonderful Life.' At some point during the movie, she fell asleep along with the kids, in a near-perfect replication of Edward's position that morning during the parade. Alice couldn't help herself, and took a picture of the sleeping group, thinking to herself that the two pictures were like bookends of the day.

* * *

**Let me take a moment to recommend these other stories...**

******Santa And The Bearded Elf **

**By: MrsK81**  
Santa, a bearded elf, a closet, and the most amazing kiss... definitely a good deed with a difference for Bella Swan. But what if her Santa turned out to be someone a little closer to home, maybe a little too close to home? How does she tell him who she really is? A fun, little Christmas story with daily updates finishing on Christmas Day.

and

**The Letter, The Cat & the Holly and Ivy**By: capricapra

A Christmas short story with daily updates concluding on December 25th. Short chapters. Newly qualified English teacher, Bella Swan, and Head Teacher, Edward Cullen, are totally hot for each other, but their work and other unforeseen circumstances keep them from getting together. Will they get their Happily Ever After at Christmas?

* * *

**Reviews are better than a peppermint mocha  
from a Melitta McCafe machine... and those  
are _really_ hard to top!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this  
little story, and heartfelt appreciation for all of the  
reviews. Your suport and kind words are fuel for  
my muse.  
Sunflower, for your generosity and time, I thank  
you. For keeping this story coherent, I am in AWE  
of you! ;) ILY**

* * *

**LWTC**

Bella awakened as Edward gathered her in his arms. She tried to protest, but was so fatigued, and had been so deeply asleep that she snuggled against him, and immediately passed out once again. Edward was grateful that she had discussed her schedule with him earlier, so he knew that she had Friday off from work. He carried her to his room, and laid her under the covers of the bed. When he tried standing up to leave he found it difficult, as she was clinging to his shirt.

He gently pried her hands away, and tucked her into the down blankets. He smoothed her hair back from her face, and kissed her soft cheek. As he tried to rise off the bed, and leave her, she grabbed a hold of his shirt again.

"Don't leave me," her sleep addled voice plead. "I need you."

"It's okay, Princess," he assured her, and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "I need you too, and I'm never going to leave you. Goodnight beautiful girl."

He placed another kiss on her forehead, and was finally able to extricate himself from her clinging hands. He knew that she would most likely not remember the exchange in the morning; he was not sure she was actually awake.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet before heading back down the stairs to sleep on the sofa.

"Son," Carlisle called to him, "a word, please?"

"Dad," Edward joined him in the dining room. Carlisle motioned to the chair kitty-corner to his own, and pushed a mug of peppermint tea toward him. This was not an unexpected custom. Whenever his father felt the need for a heart to heart, he had always waited until the house had quieted at night, then called the other party into the dining room to sip peppermint tea, and talk. Carlisle had never been big on yelling, or angry words in his home. His home was his castle, and his place of serenity. He chose to deal with his children as intelligent, but small people, and discussed things with them rationally, never in the heat of his anger.

That wasn't what this was about, though. Edward had a suspicion about what his father wanted to discuss. He had openly claimed Bella as a daughter that evening … not just for her benefit, but for Edward's as well.

"Bella is a really pretty girl."

"Yep," Edward agreed, nodding as he swallowed his first sip of tea.

"A much more natural beauty than you ever took notice of before," Carlisle stared over the top of his tea mug, daring his son to argue with the expression of his eyes.

"The only one I've ever loved," Edward took another swig of his tea, then pushed the mug back, and leaned back in his chair. "What do you want to say, Dad? Lay it out for me."

"That lovely woman sleeping under my roof … the one I called 'daughter' tonight? She's got no one to speak up for her."

"She has a father now," he grinned at Carlisle. "So, let's talk … _Mr. Cullen_."

"What are your intentions toward my youngest daughter, young man?"

"I aim to marry her, sir."

"That seems awfully premature, don't you think," Carlisle's façade seemed to crack, as he looked at his son with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I love her. She is my best friend, Dad. I may not know every little thing about her, but I _know_ her. I'm thirty-nine years old. I don't want to play games anymore. I don't want to beat about the bush. I know what I want … and that's forever."

"Who are you," Carlisle smirked at his son, "and what have you done with my son, Edward? He was quite the 'playa' a while back." Carlisle used air quotes as he spoke through a rather smug grin.

"He grew up, and realized that more isn't better. Quality trumps quantity, and all that jazz."

"Are you prepared to fight for her, Son? She's got so many walls built up," Carlisle sighed. "Poor girl has lost everyone, Edward. _Everyone!_"

"She's not alone anymore, though … is she?"

"No, she certainly is _not_ alone." Carlisle rubbed his face, and yawned deeply. "Just remember, Son … I may not be a young man any more, but if you hurt the girl, I'm going to make sure you pay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Old Man," Edward chuckled as he grabbed both mugs off of the table, and stood to place them in the sink. "Just one question."

"What's that, _Kid_?"

"Do you expect me to officially ask for her hand?"

"I thought that was what this was all about?"

"Yeah, well … I just wanted to be clear. I mean, you know Bella's father, Dad … he can be a tough customer." Edward's teasing smirk lit up his entire face.

"So I hear," Carlisle dead-panned, "now get in bed, and don't let me catch you sneaking upstairs, or I might have to pull out my twelve gauge."

Edward started laughing at his father. He had to put the mugs down quickly so that he wouldn't spill the remnants of the tea. He knew that his father was a _terrible_ marksman.

"Yeah, make sure you load it with buck-shot. You _might_ hit something!"

Carlisle joined him in the laughter, and pulled his son into a hug.

"Seriously, though Son. I'm proud of the growth I've seen in you over the last few years," Carlisle squeezed him a bit more tightly, "I was worried about the man you were becoming out there in the city. I'm so glad you remembered who you really are."

"Me too, Dad ... me too."

* * *

**Reviews are better than a work week consisting of  
LESS than six days ... Hopefully I'll actually get that  
next week! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So much thanks to Sunflower for a lightening fast turn  
around on this chapter. She is THE BEE's KNEES, Ladies!**

**I am sorry I didn't get anything to you at all this weekend.  
I blame work and a loud, and effectively distracting  
husband… I plan to get two out today to make up for it.**

* * *

**LWTC**

"Wake up," Rose demanded in a loud and authoritative voice.

"Mmph," Bella grumbled, confused. "Whus goin' on?"

"It's four thirty on Black Friday morning. Time for the Cullen women to get their asses up and dressed," Rose pulled the blankets back, exposing Bella to the chilly morning air. "We have a full day of shopping to do, and the sales start early. You have fifteen minutes to shit, shave, shower and shine."

"Isn't that an Army saying," Bella groused.

"Black Friday shopping is a battlefield, Bella."

"Yeah?" Bella opened one eye, and glared at the blonde warlord barking orders. "Well, I don't recall enlisting."

Bella sat up on the bed and yawned. She continued to give Rose the stink-eye as she rubbed her face, and stretched out her back.

"Dad signed your draft papers last night when he openly called you his daughter," Rose's eyes glinted, and an evil grin spread itself across her pretty face. "You've been officially enlisted as a member of the family. So … sister of mine … get your ass up and get dressed."

Rose tossed a pair of stretch jeans and a cozy looking blue sweater onto the bed beside Bella. In her mind, the argument was over. Bella would never win this one. Admitting defeat, Bella grabbed the clothes, and trudged off to the bathroom, where she stood under the hot, pulsating spray of the shower, and allowed herself to think about the night before.

She remembered Edward picking her up, and carrying her up the stairs. She had tried to protest, but she was so fatigued she struggled just to shift in his arms and grunt feebly. After that, there were hazy memories of clinging to his soft shirt, and trying to burrow into his scent. She had apparently spoken her thoughts aloud, because he responded. He called her Princess, and kissed her on the forehead and touched her face. _Dear, sweet Lord in Heaven_ … _please let me have been dreaming. How will I face him?_ Bella was mortified at the thought of having told him that she needed him, and to not leave her. _Ah, but he called you _Princess_ and told you he needs to you … and that he's never letting you go!_

Bella shook her head at her own internal struggle. On the one hand, she really wanted to believe that it was real, and not just a dream. If it were, then that meant that his overtures of the evening before had been romantic in nature, and not just friendly affection; the thought was sheer joy. If it was a dream, then her mind was reaching for straws … anything it could grasp to make sense of his attentions.

When she had dressed, and pulled her still wet hair back into a high ponytail, Bella met the girls in the kitchen. They were munching on leftovers for breakfast, and she giggled at the sight of Rose with a plate of pie and stuffing with cranberry sauce drizzled over it all. Rolling her eyes, she poured a cup of coffee from the carafe, grabbed a leftover roll, and heated it in the microwave. She ate quietly, listening to the other three women talking about what they wanted to purchase, and strategizing which stores to go to in what order. They were indeed militant.

"So, Bella," Esme said. "What kind of things do you need to look at? Have you made a list of gifts you would like to buy?"

"Uh," Bella shrugged, cringing at her intelligent sounding reply. "I have only given thought to a couple of gifts."

"And I've no doubt as to whom _those_ would be for," Rose voiced suggestively.

Bella blushed crimson and drank deeply from her oversized coffee mug, using the size of it to hide her face in. Esme shook her head as she chuckled softly, reprimanding Rose for her chiding with a simple look. Alice, on the other hand was loudly guffawing, and holding her sides as she pointed at Bella.

"Look at that blush," she managed to croak out in between barks of laughter. "She's positively pink!"

The four of them froze when they heard a rustling from the living room, where Edward was still sleeping, sprawled across the large sofa. They stayed silent for a few moments until they were certain that he was still asleep.

"You ladies finished with breakfast?"

"Yes, Esme," Bella grinned, "I'm all done, and ready."

"Good. Let's go."

They gingerly made their way across the living room towards the hall closet to put on their coats and mittens. As Bella passed by the sofa, she could not resist taking a peek at the sleeping form of her Prince. Without realizing it, Bella froze, drinking in the sight before her. The room was barely lit with only the ambient light streaming in from the windows, and the glow that spilled over from the kitchen where the hood lamp was left on as a nightlight, as was the habit in the home. Edward was lying on his back with his right arm bent, hanging off the seat of the couch; his fingertips brushing against the floor. His left arm was stretched upwards, and hooked behind his head, which was somewhat turned towards the back of the sofa. His left leg was bent slightly, with his knee resting against the back of the couch, and his heel was nestled into the groove between the sofa back and the armrest, while his right leg was splayed to the side with his foot resting firmly upon the floor.

He wore a pair of navy blue and white plaid, flannel sleep pants, low on his hips, and a grey wife-beater tank which had crept half-way up to his chest as he shifted in his sleep. Bella stood transfixed at the sight before her. His angular jaw, and high, prominent cheekbones were more pronounced by the deeply shadowed darkness of the barely lit room. His soft lips were parted as his breath quiettly fell through them. Dropping her eyes down his form, she saw the taught planes of his abdomen, and images of summertime, and Labor Day weekend filled her mind. Her eyes disobeyed her internal command to look away as they fell to the dark patterns of hair on his stomach that formed a line, drawing her eyes further south, where a blanket was barely strewn across his hips.

Her mind was embroiled in a battle somewhere between lust and adoration. He was beautiful. She took a step to get closer to him, when she noticed his lips twitch. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that at some point in her perusal, he had opened his eyes, and was watching her.

"As much I like being ogled," Edward's sleep-roughened voice caressed Bella like a soft hand, "_by you_, I don't think the girls approve of the delay." Edward reached up and tugged at Bella's ponytail, which hung loosely over her shoulder. She blushed profusely at being caught in the act, and turned quickly, meaning to rush to the closet to don her coat as well.

Bella had failed to notice the blanket that was pooled at her feet, tangling them as she took a step. As she began to fall, Edward was able to reach out, and pull her backward, so that she fell against himself and the sofa instead of forward … headlong to the floor. A breathy squeak escaped Bella as he closed his arms around her, and held her against his chest, burying his nose into the hair against her neck. They lay there a moment, arms tangle across her abdomen and chest, breathing heavily, as the trio of women by the door broke out into laughter at Bella's expense once again.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his voice muffled against her neck.

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his lips move against her throat. Coherency was lost to her for a moment as she could only _feel_—the warmth of his torso against her back, and the heat of his breath against her sensitive skin. She had fleeting images of waking to this feeling flying through her brain, and she couldn't even respond.

Taking in a deep breath—meant to _clear_ her head—she found herself overcome by his scent again, and scrambled to get to her feet. She desperately needed to get space between them, knowing that she would never recover her composure while lying in his arms.

"Sorry," she managed to mumble as she propelled herself across the room, and into her awaiting coat, held open by Esme. The ladies were still grinning like loons as Bella shifted uncomfortably.

Rose opened the door, letting in a gust of bitter-cold wind and snow; further clearing Bella's head of her Edward induce haze. They began to file out, and as Bella stepped over the threshold, she heard Edward's voice call out…

"Have a good time, Princess."

* * *

**Reviews are better than a quiet house after the hubby  
has FINALLY vacated the premises. *sigh***


	15. Chapter 15

**Another big _thank you_ goes out to the lovely  
Sunflower Fanfiction. She deserves a cheer...  
Pip-pip, hurray! Pip-pip... ah, you get it! ;)  
You are amazing, lady. Seriously, I flove you.**

**I hope that getting this out today helps to  
make up for not getting anyting posted this  
weekend.  
Thank you for all of the positive feedback,  
I have a permasmile, I swear it!**

* * *

**LWTC**

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I have to take my car," Bella sighed, twisting her hands together.

"I thought you said you have today off?"

"Technically, Rose, I'm _always_ on-call," Bell shifted, leaning her right hip out, and toeing at the snow with her left foot. "My patients come from all over the country. Because I am based here, they come to me for their appointments, but if they have an emergent situation, I have to drop everything and run. My area of expertise is not like family-practice, or being an OB. I am not just beholden to the hospital and people in this community. I have obligations to patients all over. I currently have over one hundred and fifty patients on my waiting list. I do one or two surgeries—depending on the length of the procedure—a day, three days a week. I spend one day in the ER as on-call trauma surgeon, then one day in my office, interviewing potential patients. My life is simultaneously highly-structured and complete chaos."

"Isabella, you don't need to explain any further," Esme stepped in, and touched Bella's shoulder while glaring at Rose, "Rose forgets herself sometimes, and pitches bratty fits when something doesn't go as she planned. She also forgets what it was like when she was young, and her father was one of only a handful of good trauma surgeons on this side of the state. He got calls to go to hospitals as far away as Ypsilanti, and Escanaba at the drop of a hat. We _do_ understand. Alice, why don't you ride with Bella, honey? Rose and I need to have a talk. Let's get rolling, girls!"

Bella began to relax as Alice chatted idly about the gifts she was planning to buy for everyone today, and how she hoped—if everything went to plan—to get all of the her Christmas shopping done today, in one fell-swoop. She half tuned Alice's rambling off as she thought about Edward's parting words. _Have a good time, Princess. _She knew that she had not dreamed or simply imagined last night. _How is it possible, _she mused, _that Edward could like a girl like me?_

"Come again?"

"Huh?"

"You just asked how Edward could like a girl like you."

"No, no I didn't." Bella's face turned three shades of red as she did her best to divert Alice. "Where's that store you were talking about for getting Edward some new cookware and candy molds?"

"You really think I am that easily distracted," Alice pouted.

"I love you, Ali," Bella put a fake pout on her lips, "but I am not going to apologize. I don't _think_ you are that easily distracted … I _know_ you are."

"Bitch! I am not," Alice slapped Bella's arm, "you take that back."

"Whatever you say, Ali. Where to first?"

"Well, the outlets are in Ann Arbor. There's this great store called Le Gourmet Chef, I love to get things for Edward there, it's great. I think we're going to have so much fun today. We'll shop the outlets until noon, and then we'll head back towards G.R., after we catch lunch at Joe's Crab Shack. Then we'll hit the three, major Malls on the way home. It'll be great!"

Bella grinned to herself as Alice launched back into her diatribe about which stores they needed to 'hit' and in which order. She hmm'd and nodded at the appropriate intervals, and listened closely enough to giggle at her silliness, but Bella's mind was far away, remembering a near kiss, and the warmth and scent of that manly body wrapped around her.

"Oh, Bella, that brown neckerchief and slide are so perfect," Alice squealed again as they were eating lunch.

"Well, I just want him to look sharp if he decides to get into that candy contest."

"Yeah, don't hold your breath, babe." Rose gusted around a mouthful of scallops.

"Manners," Esme rolled her eyes. "Really, Rose? You're thirty-six years old; I should _not_ have to correct your table manners. This is ridiculous."

"Yes," Rose rolled her eyes back at her mother's correction, "it is ridiculous. Why don't you and Ali stop trying to change the subject?" She turned to Alice. "You _know_ that filling her head full of the idea that he will join that contest is asinine. He's declined to do so every time you have brought him a pamphlet for the past, four years." She turned to Esme. "I am sorry I spoke with my mouth full of food. It was juvenile. Now, please stop interrupting my line of thought so I can ask the woman my question."

Bella sat and watched the three women who now called her family as they volleyed dialogue back and forth, trading jibes and jokes, insults and praise. She wasn't sure what it was that Rose was planning to ask her, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it A) had something to do with Edward, B) was an invasive question, and C) would most likely make her uncomfortable. She knew by now that Rose _was the tempest_ in the tea-pot. She was the kind of person who seemed abrasive, because she _didn't_ play the games of social propriety, nor did she beat around the bush. She was a straight shooter, and although she had a way of rankling her feathers, Bella respected the fact that she was always up front about her intentions.

"Just ask me, Rose. Whatever it is, just spit it out, and I just _might_ answer you."

"Fair enough," Rose stared Bella in the eyes as her mouth formed words that stabbed Bella right to her marrow. "What is it with you going all gooey on my brother, and then keeping him at arm's length? Princess. He called you _Princess?_ Edward doesn't _do_ cutesy words and endearments, Bella. That man is head over heels-"

"Enough, Rose," Esme cut in again, "it is not your place to make declarations on his behalf. It _is_ clear that he has … _feelings_ for Bella. It is not up to us to declare them to her," Esme turned at looked at Bella, askance. "However, her question is of merit."

Bella squirmed in her seat, suddenly feeling very crowded. She knew that it would be uncomfortable, but she was not prepared for the panic that flared in the pit of her stomach. Thankfully, Alice chose to speak up on her behalf.

"Mom, Rose? Bella has never been with a man … like _ever_ … in any capacity. She's only been asked on one date, and she turned him down because she didn't feel any attraction. Do you _really_ wonder that she is filled with self-doubt?" Alice dropped the volume and pitch of her voice. "She's seen the pictures from Chicago."

The silence around the table was deafening. Rose sat gaping, opening and closing her mouth dumbly, as if she were searching for words; while Esme bowed her head. Her heart was filled with shame that she had not considered how someone else might view her son. She knew he was a good man, with a sweet heart and gentle soul. Until that moment, it truly had not occurred to her what a gigolo he could appear to be. She also knew that he had changed, but that might not be of consolation to a woman who had zero experience in life.

"It's not what you're thinking, Mo-, " Bella froze momentarily, stunned that the word came so easily to her mouth. "—Esme. I just. I can't measure up to those girls. I saw the pictures of them. They were a veritable parade of beautiful, flawless hair and bodies—blondes and red-heads, all of them, not one brunette in the bunch. How could I hope to hold his interest?"

"You really think _they_ held his interest? Rose scoffed. "That Bimbo-Barbie brigade was a joke. He steamrolled through them without a second thought because _not one_ of them held his interest. Honey, you gotta talk to the man. Ask him how many names he remembers. Ask him how many repeat dates there were …" Rose shook her head, and grabbed Bella's hand. "Don't you get it? Ask him how many names he remembers. Ask _me _how long it took until I heard _your_ name," Rose pause, and stared her in the eyes. "Give up? Six hours, Bella … six _hours._ Now, ask me how many of _their_ names he dropped in conversation. Seriously, ask me."

"H-how many names," Bella asked in a whisper.

"None, Bella. Not a single one." Rose leaned back in her seat, releasing Bella's hand. "Do you want to know why I _know_ he isn't going to lose interest in you?"

"Why?" The question was barely audible, and Bella dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Because he has never _tried_ before you, Bella. They say that doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different outcome is the definition of insanity. Edward jumped the crazy train a while back. I saw it last night, Bella. It's in his eyes. He's about to start pursuing you in a very real way. The question is, are you catchable? Can you give him that chance?"

"I'm scared, Rose," tears dripped down Bella's cheeks as she admitted this. "I'm scared that I will wake up at seventy years-old, and have nothing to leave behind but new medical procedures. I love my job … it's my _calling_; I know it is, but … I want to leave a legacy, and I want to connect. For the first time in my life, I want to _belong_ more than I want to succeed at my vocation. I want to belong to _him _… but I am so terrified that my reach has exceeded my grasp."

"Bella, you need to look at yourself objectively. You're beautiful." Alice spoke up, unable to stop herself any longer. "You have flawless skin, enormous, doe eyes, beautiful, long mahogany hair—the kind models would trade their soul for—and more than _any _of that, you have a pure and lovely heart. You are gorgeous from the inside-out. _That_ is what Edward sees in you. _That_ is why he won't lose interest in you. You're the bombshell that walked into his store, and stole his heart …" Alice looked to Esme, and shook her head. "And don't you start on me. I know his feelings aren't mine to declare, but I know what I saw that first day. You weren't there. Edward was lost from the moment she walked into that store."

* * *

**Reviews are better than a quiet evening when  
the hubs is home. A rare and beautiful thing,  
like a unicorn ... and until tonight, I thought  
them to be as imaginary! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Huge thanks to Sunflower for editing what was a massive  
chapter, and helping me to break it into more reasonably  
sized chapters. Your patience and generosity seem to know  
no bounds. I appreciate you.**

**Much thanks to everyone who is following, favorite-ing,  
and reviewing this story. I try to respond to every comment.  
If I missed anyone, I apologize. Your words have given me  
reason to smile after some difficult days recently. **

* * *

**LWTC**

Edward was awakened again at six, and groaned as his nephews started climbing on him, wanting to roughhouse and wrestle, and to do all the silly things that little boys do. Edward obliged them long enough to flip them over, and bundle them together in the blanket. He tied the corners of the blanket together, and carried the giggling package of boys up the stairs, placing his gift bag onto Emmett's bed, and slipped from the room. Edward knew that Emmett was the rough and tumble master, and if that was the mood the kids had awakened in, he was the man for the job.

Edward stepped into the bathroom, and took a shower, relaxing under the hot, pulsating massage jets. Images flew to his mind, unprovoked, of Bella in his arms, both the night before, and that morning. She was so soft, so warm, and fit so perfectly, nestled against him. His mind reeled at the memory of her scent, her closeness. He couldn't help the reaction he had to her, and took the issue in hand as he lathered up, and dealt with it quickly.

After his very relaxing shower, Edward went into his room to sleep a bit longer. He climbed onto the bed, and nestled against the pillow that still smelled of Bella. He fell to sleep swiftly, and dreamed pleasantly about holding a voluptuous, brown eyed, beauty in his arms.

When Edward awoke again, he noticed that the sunlight was coming from the westward sky, and his eyes flew to the clock. He was shocked to see that he had slept until two in the afternoon. He _never_ slept like that. He got out of bed, and stretched out his muscles, noting that he felt fully refreshed and just … _good_. He was not used to being able to sleep until his body chose to awaken of its own accord. He found that he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for getting the much needed rest. He dressed, and went downstairs to see what the rest of the family was up to.

He found Carlisle on the phone in the dining room, nursing a mug of tea. He stood for a moment, attempting to discern if the conversation was private, or if he could grab something to eat, and sit at the table.

"Uh, huh," Carlisle rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. He looked up at Edward, and covered the receiver long enough to whisper, "It's your mom. She and the girls are in Grand Rapids now. Did you need anything?"

"Yes, actually, I could use a package of socks. And tell Alice to get me a shirt to compliment Bella's dress for the Gala."

Carlisle relayed the information, chuckling as he listened to the response. He wished the girls a fun evening, and hung up.

""Alice said to tell you that your shirt has been ready for over a week, and your mother says that she already bought socks for every male member of the family. Apparently there was a sale she could not pass-up."

"That figures," Edward nodded as he sat with his turkey and stuffing sandwich, and a mug of coffee. "Where are Em, Jazz, and the kids?"

"They went sledding at Star Hill."

"They couldn't have waited, or gotten me up to go with them," Edward asked, genuinely feeling left out of the fun.

"They only left an hour ago, Son," Carlisle grinned at Edward, and leaned over to ruffle his hair as he did when Edward was a child. "I'm sure you can head that way and join them."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll probably stay here and watch that movie Bella bought for me," Carlisle nodded, and twisted his mouth to one side as if making a difficult decision. "Yup. That's what I think I'll do."

"Y'know what?" Edward asked with a smirk. "I think I'll stay here, and watch it with you. No need to go out into the cold for entertainment."

"My thoughts precisely."

"And then, we found these cute little sneakers that I just _know_ that Annie will adore," Alice gushed to her husband, who nodded, and folded his arms across his chest. Jasper stifled a yawn as he added the occasional "M-hmm," or "Is that so," to her story. To the casual observer, he would appear to be listening intently, but to those who knew the couple well, it was obvious that he was placating her, and hoping to draw her shopping story to a speedy close. He really just wanted to carry his sleeping children to the car, and take them home.

"Jazz, honey," Esme grabbed his upper arm, "the kids are sleeping in your old bedroom, right?"

Jasper nodded, confirming that they were indeed nestled soundly in the bunk beds of his childhood room.

"Leave them, Son. You and Ali can just go home and spend some quality time. Pick the kids up tomorrow afternoon."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Jasper sounded doubtful.

"What?" Esme challenged. "You think your father and I can't handle the kids for a day?"

Jasper held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, whatever you want to do. I'm cool with a quiet morning alone with my wife," he turned swiftly, and grabbed his wife—who was still talking as if there were never any interruption—by the arm, and started pulling her toward the door. "Good night, all!" Jasper called over his shoulder in after-thought.

The house fell quiet as soon as they were out of the door. Rose and Emmet had already left with Nathan, who had a Boy Scout function the next day. That left Bella and Edward seated on the sofa, alone, as Carlisle and Esme wished them goodnight.

"So, you had a good day with the girls?"

"Yeah, it was a good day …" Bella furrowed her brows, and drew her shoulders up as she ducked her head, and cocked it slightly to the right, "_interesting_, but good, nonetheless."

Edward laughed quietly at her dubious assessment of the day. "I can only imagine."

"We had a very—" Bella hesitated, searching for a fitting word, "… intense conversation during lunch."

"That sounds ominous," Edward cringed, knowing his sisters and mother as well as he did, he feared the worst. "And you're not running for the hills?"

"I have to come clean with you, Edward."

"Now, that _really_ sounds bad."

Bella looked up at Edward, noting the look of concern in his eyes. She smiled, hoping to set him somewhat at ease, and reached to take his hand. Edward was shocked to have Bella reach out to him. This was the first time that she had ever initiated physical contact that didn't involve a teasing slap, or a gesture of greeting.

"I 'Googled' you this summer," Bella admitted, looking at the hand that she held in her lap. She started massaging it as she waited for a response.

Edward didn't know whether he was more upset that she had looked him up on the internet, or relaxed over the physical contact. Her hand massage was certainly relaxing, and made him want more of her soft touch.

"Mmmm," he groaned softly, and smiled deviously, "I'll give you an hour to stop that."

"I'll bet," Bella giggled, and Edward's heart leapt in his chest at the sound. Bella's soft giggle was possibly his favorite sound in the world.

"So …" Edward prompted her, "are you gonna tell me what you _found_?"

"I'll answer that with a question," Bella pressed her thumbs more deeply into the heel of his hand, running them upwards, and out in an arc across his palm. "How many of their names do you recall?"

Edward winced. He _knew_ that this conversation had to take place at some point, but that didn't mean that he was at all prepared for it.

"A few," he shrugged, "maybe. I donno. I was young and arrogant. I was so full of myself, and the fame that I was gaining. I considered those girls to be 'perks' of the job." He shifted on the sofa, pulling his hand away from hers. "I am disgusted with the person I allowed myself to become."

"Don't pull away, Edward," Bella demanded, reaching for his hand once again. "Tell me what changed. Why did you leave that life, and come back here?"

"I am too ashamed to tell you," he admitted in a choked voice. His eyes were brimming with tears of regret. Bella looked up, taken aback at his emotional response.

"No!" Bella cried out, placing a hand on either side of his head, and turning him to look at her. "No, no, no, Edward. Don't cry." She soothed him with her voice, and began to run her fingers through his hair. She pulled at him, drawing his forehead against her own, and looked into his eyes. His glistening malachite orbs searched her amber-flecked, espresso depths.

"I-, "Edward blew out a long, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled the air that mingled between them. "I got trashed. I woke up in a strange room. I have no recollection of going there, but I can recall waking up with perfect clarity." He swallowed thickly, and cleared his throat as he blinked the tears back from his eyes. "There were two very young girls in bed with me. Neither of them had any clothes on," Edward paused, closing his eyes tightly as the tears began to fall.

"No more," Bella told him as she drew his head down even further, and kissed each of his brows, and continued to pull at him until he lay with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and wiped at the tears streaming down his face. "You don't need to say any more on the subject. It is all in the past, and that's where it will stay from now on. We'll never speak of it again."

"B-but you don't even—"

"Edward," Bella cut him off gently, "I don't need or want to know. I honestly just wanted to know if you would tell me. Thank you for your willingness to be transparent."

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and buried his nose into her stomach. He was content to lie in her arms like that forever, as she fisted his hair, and rubbed his shoulders in such a soothing way.

"What makes me different?" Bella asked so quietly that Edward almost didn't hear her.

He sat up quickly, grasping both of her hands in his as he stared into her pleading eyes. He knew that this was a momentous conversation. He sent up a silent prayer that he would find the words to let her know just how much he valued her … how precious, and rare a jewel he had found in her.

"You are the most important thing that has happened in my life, Bella." He bit his bottom lip as he searched her eyes for understanding. "The moment you walked into my store, I felt as though my life had begun. You are the loveliest, sweetest, most amazing woman I have ever met. There aren't enough words in the English language to tell you what you have come to mean to me."

Bella's eyes grew wide, and tears began to pool in them as Edward poured his heart out at her feet. She could see his sincerity in his eyes. She could feel the passion of his every word, and for the first time since she met him, she believed. It didn't matter if_ she_ felt that she was good enough for him, because _he_ believed her to be.

Understanding struck her like a lightning bolt, and joy began to bubble from somewhere inside … someplace she couldn't even name.

It came from the depths of her soul.

"Edward, I—"

Whatever she was about to say got cut off in an instant as her phone began to play Foreigner's _Urgent_. The song only played when her answering service received a life or death call from a patient.

She had no choice—she had to answer.

* * *

**I know, I know … I'm leaving you on a cliffie,  
don't worry; the next chapter is already written  
and ready to post in the morning. I pinky-promise!**

**Reviews are better than peppermint mochas with  
extra whipped cream. (And those are my **_**favorite.**_**)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks go out to Cared today.  
Thank you for that **_**lovely**_** review on Rob Attack.  
I am honored, and hope that I can live up to  
the high praise you have bestowed! *hugz***

**Sunflower, I thank you for the generous gifts  
of your time and talents. You clean up the mess  
I make with poorly thought-out phrasing, and a  
plethora of overused words. (working on that)  
Much love, Lady … much love!**

* * *

**LWTC**

Four hours later, Edward held her hand as Bella Stood at the United Airlines counter. Her office assistant had called ahead, and purchased the ticket to Manchester Airport. The call was for a patient whose surgery was not scheduled for another three weeks, but he had suffered a massive heart attack in the wee-hours of the morning. The doctors at Northern General Hospital in Sheffield had managed to stabilize him, and were awaiting her arrival to perform the surgery to replace the valve in his right atrium, and remodeling of his right ventricular branch. The staff that Northern General were excited to witness her new procedure as they are a teaching facility, and the surgical theater was booked within an hour of her confirmation.

"So, you should be back on Tuesday?"

"That's the plan," Bella squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "of course, there's no guarantee. It all depends on how the surgery goes."

"You'll be great, Bella," Edward encouraged her, lifting her hand and pressing his lips against her knuckles.

"There's so much more I was hoping to discuss tonight," Bella leaned into Edward, resting her ear over his heart, and relaxing against him.

"Me too," she replied, her voice muffled against his chest.

Edward held her tight, hating that she had to fly 3683.64 miles away from him …_ he had looked it up on his iPhone as she packed her bags_. He hadn't waited for her to ask for a ride; instead he had offered by taking her keys, and telling her that her Durango would be safer kept in the driveway, than at the long-term parking at Grand Rapids' Gerald R. Ford International Airport.

He was surprised when she readily agreed.

Saying goodbye was difficult. They had covered so much ground that night, but they were denied the chance to draw any conclusions. He could feel the love radiating off of her with every touch between them—he could hear it in every word, and he could see it shining in her beatific smile. However, no solid declarations had been made. He hated to let her go without telling her he loved her, but he knew that it would be unfair to blurt it out at the security line, and expect her to have an answer ready for him. Besides, she was not just jumping on a plane to go gallivanting through the UK; she was getting ready to board a flight to save a life.

Edward contented himself with a lingering hug, and a kiss to the side of her mouth, _which she returned_. He stood and watched until she disappeared into the distant terminals.

"Dr. Swan?"

"That's me," Bella stepped forward to the smartly dressed man, holding a sign with her name on it.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Davies," he reached to shake her hand, "Dr. Andrew Davies."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella," she shook his hand firmly.

"Only if you'll call me Drew," he smiled at her. "Is there someplace you needed to stop before going to your hotel?"

"Yes, I could stand to stop by a Boots. I didn't bother to pack toiletries; it's far less bothersome just to buy some lotion and mouthwash once you've arrived at your destination these days, than to try to get through security."

"That is the truth." Drew chuckled at Bella's comment. He looked her over several times, noting her lovely profile, good posture, lovely smile, and the lack of a ring on her left hand. Suddenly, being asked to fetch the Yank Doctor from the airport at nearly nine o'clock at night didn't feel like such a bad thing. He grabbed her only suitcase and led her to his waiting MG6. They stopped by Boots, and Bella managed to get everything she needed.

After dropping her at the Hilton, Drew left Bella his personal number, and made sure to tell her to call him if she needed anything. Bella thanked him, and told him she would see him at the hospital later that day.

After checking in, Bella took a quick shower, and then called Edward to let him know that she had arrived safely. She had promised to do so, and after how well things had gone the night before, she didn't want to let him worry about her.

"Hey, you made it."

"Hey, I did."

"I miss you already."

"It's only for a few days, Edward."

"Bella, if you got back on the plane, and flew home right now, it would be too long."

"Now you're just being overly dramatic. I'll text you after I've slept a bit before I go to the hospital."

"Okay, Princess. Sleep well."

"Miss you."

"I miss you, too."

Bella hung plugged her phone into the charger, and crawled into the soft, king-sized bed, and was out moments after her head hit the pillow.

She awoke with a start six hours later, when her phone alarm started blaring _The Circle of Life_ from _The Lion King_. She was committed to being at the hospital by nine, and she had an obligation to her patient to be fully apprised of his current condition, so she had set her alarm to wake her at five in the morning. She got up, showered, and dressed in an attractive pants suit in charcoal, with grey pinstriping. The blazer was attractively cut, with a shawl-necked collar, and a one button front closure; she paired it with a crisp, teal blouse, and a pair of comfortable, black, low-heeled, ankle boots that would do well in the wetness and cold of the climate.

She wore her hair in a simple French braid which she tucked and pinned so that she didn't have hair hanging down her back. She glanced in the mirror and nodded; Alice had been right about the outfit. The clean lines and tailored style were attractive, and slimming. She decided she looked nice, even attractive.

Bella called room service to order breakfast, and a carafe of strong coffee, and then sat at the desk to read the file that Drew had handed her the night before. She immersed herself in the detailed information about her patient's condition.

Meeting her surgical team was nerve wracking. She worked with unfamiliar teams before under emergency, situations, but it never got easier. She liked working in familiar conditions, with people she already knew, and skill sets she could anticipate. She spent two hours with the team, discussing plans, and informing them of what to expect. They all seemed prepared to follow instructions, and eager to work with Bella, which helped to alleviate some the apprehension she had been feeling. In spite of any feeling of trepidation at working with a foreign team, she felt positive about the outcome of the surgery. The team had managed to stabilize the condition of the patient, in spite of his recent attack, which she deemed to be a good sign.

Bella handed off the closing stitches to the local specialist, as she smiled in relief and triumph. The five hour procedure had been stressful, but throughout the entire surgery, her team had been top-notch, and had kept close watch on his oxygen levels, and stayed ahead of any signs of distress.

They had restored blood flow to the heart, and the sutures held. Everything had gone perfectly according to plan. The surgery was a success. It was a good day.

Bella cleaned up, and returned to her hotel room, having discharged the patient's care to the attending Cardiologist. Thankfully, the surgical staff understood her desire to skip out on the backslapping and glad-handing. She had agreed to go back the next day to talk to a few of the surgeons about the techniques she used, and to answer their questions. Officially, however, her role in this was complete.

**It's done, and I am back in my room. All went well. (B)**

_I'm glad to hear that, Princess. I'll pass the news along to the family. x(E)_

**Good, I know Esme has been praying. Tell her I said thanks. x(B)**

_So, are you going to trade that ticket in, and come home tonight? #missingyou x(E)_

**Sorry, handsome … I still have a follow-up meeting tomorrow, and an old friend to meet for supper. #missingyouback x(B)**

_And old friend? In England? Small world. x(E)_

**Do I detect a note of jealousy? You, sir, should be happy for me to be having supper with her … in fact, if you knew what she unwittingly did to benefit us, you'd be paying for the meal! ;) #serendipitousbenefactor x(B)**

_Wait; is this the friend you were to have met at the Café? x(E)_

**She is. She's also one of my few real friends in life. x(B)**

_Well, tell her I said "Hello," and "Thank you." :) x(E)_

**Will do, gotta go for now, the phone is ringing. x(B)**

_Call me when you can. I'd like to talk about us. Well, about what I hope is an 'us.' X (B)_

_Just got out of work. It was a long day, and I missed my breakfast date. #keepingthecoffefresh x(E)_

_Off to bed. Hope all is well. Txt or call if you need anything, Princess, and don't worry about the hour. x(E)_

_Good morning, beautiful. I know you're ahead of me, and have prolly been up for a while; but I still hope you had a good night's sleep. x(E)_

_Just ate a piece of spinach quiche with morels and Swiss. #thinkingofyou x(E)_

_How'd that meeting go? X(E)_

_Today was a long day. We got six more inches of the white stuff, and as usual, it was fairly dead. Mom and Dad say "Hi," and Ali says call her soon. Hope you had/are having fun at dinner. I miss you, Princess. x(E)_

_Are you okay? x(E)_

_Princess? x(E)_

* * *

**Please, step AWAY from the pitchforks, ladies ...**

**Reviews are better than a chapter without a cliffie! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This little story of mine was reviewed today  
by Cared on Rob Attack! Welcome, and much  
thanks to all of you who are joining us on this  
journey. I hope this lives up to the praise that  
was bestowed. ILY, Cared! **

**Sunflower prettied up my words, and corrected  
my phrasing. She helps me put a fancy spit-shine  
on the finished product, so any errors you find  
are all me, because I am stubborn, and I like to  
tinker. **

* * *

**LWTC**

Twenty-seven hours.

Edward was beside himself with worry. Twenty-seven hours had passed without any communication from Bella. That wasn't like her. He stood in the living room, pacing back and forth as he pulled at his hair in frustration. Carlisle and Esme watched their son slip from disappointment, to worry, to despair over the course of the day. There was not much that anyone could do but offer him platitudes. Truth be told, they had grown rather concerned, as well.

"Son, wearing a hole in the rug with your pacing won't make the phone ring any sooner," Carlisle pulled Edward's hand away from his hair, and motioned for him to take a seat. "Where is she staying? Have you tried calling the hotel?"

"Yes, Dad," Edward spoke through clenched teeth, "I did _that_ three hours ago. She's checked out."

Carlisle had no response. _What could he say?_ He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She'll call, Son."

Edward looked at his father with a haggard expression; his eyes were full of doubt_. _

"At this point, I'd take a text telling me to fuck off—sorry Mom—over the silence. At least then I'd know she's alive."

"If we haven't heard from her by tomorrow morning, I'll call the hospital there, and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I called the airline, and all they would confirm is that there was no Dr. Swan on the flight. They wouldn't tell me if the ticket had been traded."

"I can't believe she hasn't called me to talk about this," Edward shook his head in despair. "That must be the call she took after her last text, Dad."

"Son, I have a pretty good idea what's going on inside of her right now. Give her some time. She's devastated."

"But they said there was nothing she could have done. The surgery went perfectly. She could not have foreseen a sudden reaction to an antibiotic."

"No, Edward, she couldn't have. No one could have. That doesn't mean that she isn't kicking herself. The death of a patient is always a difficult thing to accept. We talked once a few months ago about the fact that she has only lost one patient before, and that was _before_ she was able to perform surgery. Nearly a year later she still struggled with the thought that if she had been able to work them into her surgical schedule earlier, things could have been different."

"So she's going to take this one that much harder. Dammit—sorry Mom—but why won't she call me? Doesn't she know that I would want to be there for her?"

"Edward," Esme walked over to her son, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, with his arms crossed over his chest. She placed a hand on his unshaven face and smiled at him sadly. "Bella will come around, I am sure of it. Try not to take this so personally. Keep in mind; she has never had someone to turn to like this before. She's used to being self-reliant, and-"

They fell silent as the sound of _Brown Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison filled the room. Edward scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Princess," Edward breathed out in relief before his brows furrowed.

"No, this is Katy, Bella's friend."

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah, she's here," Katy sighed heavily, rubbing her hand over her face. The past thirty-six hours had been difficult. "She's passed out, but she's here."

"At your house?"

"Yes, she's staying with my family and me," Katy assured him. "I know I shouldn't have invaded her privacy, but she's been ignoring your texts and calls, and in between her bouts of crying about losing her patient, she's talked about you, and kicked herself for not calling you sooner. She's caught in a vicious cycle, and I am at a loss for how to help her break it. She refuses to call you, but cries because she wishes she could talk to you."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Edward growled in frustration, and slammed his fist down on the countertop.

"My suggestion," Katy offered, "is that you make a grand gesture, and send her a message with it."

"Like what," Edward asked in an exasperated tone.

"I don't know, Edward, but if you're half the man that woman thinks you are … if you're the kind of man I am _hoping_ you are, then you'll figure it out. Our girl is worth it."

"That she is. Listen, Katy, I want to thank you for calling. I've been out of my mind with worry."

"I can't fathom. I only called because I happened to overhear your last message when she was listening, and I heard your voice. You sounded so terribly desperate, and I knew I had to let you know that she's okay."

"Thanks, Katy. Can I get your home address?"

"Uh, I …" Katy sounded a little hesitant, "I guess so."

Katy told him her address, and he wrote it down

"Will you call me and keep me up to date? Let me know how she's doing?"

"I will. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with."

"Me too, Katy," Edward admitted, "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye."

Edward spent the next two hours both on the internet and his phone, making a plan, and setting it in motion. He hoped that by this time tomorrow, Bella would understand that he did not intend to give up on her.

… Ever.

* * *

**Reviews are better than a travel mug  
full of Edward's special blend.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas, everyone!  
I am sorry that I was unable to complete  
this story by today. Life gets in the way  
of our _best_ laid plans. Seeing as this was  
a last minute decision (coughs, MrsK81's  
whip) I am not surprised that it didn't get  
done on time. **

**Sunflower, woman, you amaze me! How  
you found time for this over the last two  
days is beyond me. Thank you - from the  
of my heart. *hugz***

* * *

**LWTC**

"Edward, dude," Emmett slapped him on the back with a bit too much of his brute strength, "would you stop second guessing yourself? I mean, seriously … if she doesn't swoon and turn to jelly over this, she's so not worth it."

With a fury his family had never seen before, Edward spun towards his brother-in-law, his eyes were blazing as he shoved him against the wall. Bella brought out the best in Edward, but this time—it appeared—his instinct toward protecting her had brought out something darker than Emmett had seen in him before.

"You don't get to say that about her," Edward spat through his clenched teeth. "She is just grieving the loss of her patient right now. She _is_ worth it." Edward eased up, the sudden flare of his temper abated and he felt somewhat badly for having manhandled his best friend. His typically gentle nature balked at his behavior. "I'm sorry, Em."

Emmett shook his head and waved him off easily with a grin. "Nah, Bro, it's cool. I've roughed a few people up in my day. 'Sides, I was outta line anyways. No harm, no foul, man."

The rest of the family, who has been sitting in stunned silence after bearing witness to Edward's outburst, began to murmur agreement and encouragement to Edward once again over his plans.

"So, what did you manage to arrange for today?" Carlisle asked. "Weren't the stores closed?"

"I got lucky, Dad," the excitement returned to Edward's eyes as he explained, "Walgreens is called Boots over there, or Alliance Boots. See, there was this merger back in-"

"Edward, I don't need an analysis of a merger," Carlisle chuckled at his son's proclivity to get caught up in a tangent. "So, Walgreens is Boots, go." He waved his arm forward, as if ushering his son forward—into the conversation.

"So, I Googled it, and found that there is a Boots not too far from where Katy lives. I called them, and asked to speak with a manager … long story short, I spoke to the store manager who was there to oversee a month-end inventory audit. I explained what has happened, and begged his help. This guy, Seth, just got married last month, and is really excited to help me out any way he can.

So, every evening, I will email him a copy of the letter for the item of the day, and he'll stick in a suitable card, and have his assistant deliver it by nine am. For the next two weeks, he says his assistant is at my beck and call. Since the audit he was working on was the end of the fiscal year, his schedule is clear."

"And today's gift is …" Esme prompted.

"I have a delivery for a Dr. Swan?"

"That would be me," Bella was puzzled as to why a delivery was being made to her at Katy's house. Her office didn't even know where she was staying; only that she was currently taking two weeks of personal time.

"Please sign here."

"Do you know who ordered this?" Bella asked as she signed the slip of paper thrust at her. She returned the clipboard, and was handed a very large gift bag and a card.

"No ma'am. My boss says deliver this to so-and-so, and that's what I do."

"And just who _is_ your boss?" Bella asked warily as she looked the man over. He didn't appear to her to be a deliveryman. He was dressed in a nice suit, not a uniform.

"Seth Clearwater, ma'am," he answered politely.

"And who, pray-tell is Seth Clearwater?"

"My boss," the man said with a cheeky smirk on his face, "you have a good day now, Dr. Swan. I'll be seeing you." He tossed out the last sentence over his shoulder as he walked briskly back to the Lexus that was still idling, and drove away.

Bella brought the bag into the living room and opened it carefully. Inside, she found a bottle of Bartenura Moscato, a hardback copy of Jane Eyre, a box of tissues, and a blanket inside a plastic, zippered bag. She sat the gifts aside and turned to the card. She opened the simple card that had a picture of a bouquet of pink, calla lilies. There was a sheet of paper folded and tucked into the card, but no signature on the card itself. Curiosity peaked, she unfolded the paper.

What she read brought tears to her eyes.

_My Dearest Isabella,  
I was saddened to hear about the death of your patient. I know  
you well enough by now to know that you are taking the weight  
of the responsibility on your own shoulders. I wish you would not,  
but I know that nothing I say—or anyone else for that matter—  
will change this inevitability.  
I _do_, wish that you would answer my texts at the very least, but I  
understand your need to take some time. These gifts are about  
exactly that. Please, use them today as an escape. Wrap yourself  
in the warmth of this blanket, sip on some fine wine, and let Bronte  
take you away to another place and time. The tissues, I believe,  
are self-explanatory.  
When you are wrapped in the blanket, imagine if you would, that  
my arms are wrapped around you, lending you strength and  
comfort.  
It is my understanding that you have arranged to remain where  
you are for the next two weeks. I must admit that I am saddened  
that I will not have the pleasure of accompanying you to the Gala  
as planned. I was looking forward to holding you in my arms as  
we danced, and to showing you off in your finery … as my date.  
That said; I don't begrudge you this time. Take care of yourself,  
and know that you will be on my mind; and in both my thoughts  
and prayers every day._

_Unrepentantly yours,  
Edward_

Bella read the letter several times. She was amazed, once again, at Edward's gentle and giving nature. She _knew_ that he had feelings for her … as deep and strong as her own for him. A part of her started kicking and condemning herself for the self-centeredness that she displayed by not returning his texts. In truth, she was ashamed of herself for having ignored him. It was the cruelest display of selfishness on her part. He had admitted to being hurt by her lack of response, but the tone of the whole letter had been entirely blame-free.

She laid the letter down and opened the box of tissues to wipe at her eyes, and blow her nose. She was amazed to find that she had not drained her tear ducts dry. It seemed that all she had done yesterday was to sob like a baby. She cried over her patient, and bawled in shame with each text and voicemail that came from Edward. _You should be stronger than this, _she told herself.

Bella cleared her throat, and shook off the tears as well as she could, then reached for the blanket. She unzipped the bag, and reached inside to feel the velour fabric. It was a pretty shade of jade green, and as she began to pull it out, she noticed the scent wafting into the air. She buried her face into the rich, downy folds of the material and inhaled deeply. It smelled like her Edward. Hers, his letter had said. Her heart warmed at the thought. She might not feel that she deserved him, but she knew without a doubt that her lack of contact had hurt him, and felt utterly remorseful.

She made a decision in that moment. She would no longer hold him at arms' length. Even if she didn't feel like she was truly his equal, she had once told Alice that she would take whatever he offered her. He had just offered himself to her … _unrepentantly_.

From this moment on, Bella was all in. She picked up her phone and dialed, knowing that there would be an answer on the other end.

* * *

**I hope you all had a blessed Christmas.  
Mine was low-key. Always seems to be,  
as I don't have children of my own. **

**Reviews = love**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Sunflower is my beta-extraordinaire for this story.  
Thank you for the fast turn-around, Fran! **

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has  
been reading, recommending, and reviewing this  
story. I am overwhelmed. **

* * *

**LWTC**

"Thanks, Edward," the burly truck driver patted him on his shoulder, "I couldn't have gotten that open without assistance."

"Anytime, Steve," Edward jerked his head backward toward the store, "Now come in and warm up a little bit, and have a cup of coffee on me before you head on down the road."

"Yes, sir," Steve wasn't about to turn down a free cup of Edward's coffee, "you don't gotta twist my arm!"

All the guys that ran out of the North Muskegon distribution hub wanted this route. The coffee at Cullen Conveniences and Confections had become legendary over the short time that the place had been open. Coffee aside, the guys clamored to try the new pastries and chocolate treats, but it was the easy camaraderie of the owner that had them all making 'unscheduled' stops as they drove their delivery routes along I31.

On the first Monday of every month, Edward arrived early to prepare for the gas delivery, every-other Monday in the summer months. Today, he had spent an hour helping the truck driver open the tank covers. Ice had settled in, and made them difficult to remove. Hot water, salt and a bit of backbreaking work with a long-handled ice spud did the trick. At four am, it made for a rough start to the day.

Edward looked at the time as he walked behind the counter to pour a couple of steaming mugs of coffee. He sighed as he realized it was already going on six o'clock. He was grateful to Alice for riding in with him today, as without her help he would not have been able to open the store at five, and he would already have missed out, on several dozen customers already.

He handed Steve a mug, and took his thermos to fill it, wishing all the while it was an order for extra light, no sugar. As he was about to sit down to enjoy his own cup by the fireplace, it occurred to him that he had forgotten his cell phone on the kitchen counter, and ran swiftly to retrieve it.

"Shit," Edward said aloud in surprise. "Alice, she called."

Alice bustled out of the kitchen with another tray of éclairs. She was grateful that she had made enough dough to make a second batch today, as the first batch of three dozen sold out within an hour of opening. "Did she leave a message?"

Edward answered by way of lifting the phone to his ear as he retrieved his messages.

"Edward," Bella's broken voice filled his ears and heart, "I can't even … I just … Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry," her voice was thick and choppy with tears, and it tugged at his heartstrings. He wanted to be able to wrap her in his arms. _What I wouldn't give to wipe her tears, and hold her through this, _he thought. "I'll try calling again later. I know you are busy with work, but I really hope you can pick up. I miss you."

How could ones' heart both break and mend at the same time? She missed him; he could hear the sincerity of her declaration in her voice. He knew that she had never grieved Charlie's loss. She had thrown herself into her research, and over the years, she had put in countless hours on her days off in an effort to avoid the emptiness which consumed her. She had run from the misery that threatened to swallow her whole. He had to acknowledge that she had, only recently stopped running, and started to _develop_ a life she could embrace.

She had nearly declared her feelings for him last Friday. He could be patient. He would be, for her. He would continue to woo her from a distance, and draw her heart toward home. He wanted to _be_ that home.

He was eager to have the next two workweeks already gone by. Her flight was scheduled to take off at four am GMT on the fourteenth, which was eleven pm of the thirteenth EST. He could not wait to greet her.

Edward would be sure to answer his phone when it rang, that was for certain.

"Hello, Princess," Edward answered eagerly.

"Edward," Bella sighed his name like a prayer. Hearing his voice was like acid to her conscience, and a balm to her heart. _Why did I avoid this?_

"Beautiful girl, I miss you."

"I miss you too," Bella admitted, while wiping her nose. "Thank you for the gifts," she rushed to add.

"You got them?"

"I did, and it's the most thoughtful, lovely thing anyone has ever done for me," Bella confessed. "It must have cost you a small fortune to have this delivered."

"Don't go making this about money, Princess … and stop the stinkin' thinkin' that is telling you that you are not worth it," Edward challenged her. "You are worth so much _more_."

"Thank you," came her simple, albeit hesitant reply.

"I'm going to be honest here, Bella," Edward sighed, "I nearly got on a plane. I was ready to leave everything and come to England to _demand_ that you come back … to _me_, but I realize that you don't need demands. You don't need anyone to make you feel inferior. You do that well enough all by yourself." _What you need is a pair of open arms to run to_, he almost added. "I'm right here, honey, and I'm not going _anywhere._"

Bella spent the better part of an hour on the phone with Edward, apologizing often, until he begged her to stop. He was tender, patient and understanding—to a fault. She knew that there would never be another man in her life like this. If she thought she loved him before, she was wrong. Before was infatuation … before was a crush, with warm, tingly butterflies in her belly. What she knew in her heart now was that she could not spend her life without him. Infatuation had given way to devotion, and Dr. Isabella Swan was _never_ going back to her former life. If that man was hers, then she belonged to him—_with_ him.

Bella found herself reaching for her phone again …

"Alice?"

"Bella," Alice gushed with excitement at seeing her best friend's name flash across her caller id. "I've missed you! How are you, bestie? Is Katy being good to you? What's the weather like there? Are you eating enough-"

"Alice," Bella's firm voice broke through the rambling questioning of the spritely woman. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"What are you doing next Sunday night?"

"I don't have plans, except preparing the dough and fillings for baking Monday morning. Why?"

"I need someone to pick me up at Muskegon Airport at eleven pm."

"Oh my goodness," Alice squealed into the receiver. "You're coming home for the Gala?"

"I am, … but I really could use help getting ready, seeing as I already called and cancelled my appointment at the salon."

"No worries, sweetie! Rose and I have your back," Alice assured her.

"Don't you think you should wait and ask her first," Bella questioned as she giggled at her dear friend's eagerness.

"Babe," Rose grabbed the phone from her sister-in-law, "I'm right here. We got this."

Bella found herself laughing for the first time in three days. It felt good. She knew that it was time to move beyond the self-blame. Intellectually, she knew that there was never any blame to be cast, but her perfectionistic proclivities tended to point fingers in her own direction. It was now time to let go. It was time to move forward.

Bella spent the rest of her afternoon and evening wrapped up snugly in the blanket that Edward had gotten for her as she drank a couple of glasses of the delicious wine while reading_ Jane Eyre._  
By the time she fell asleep, her eyes were dry, and the puffiness had receded from around them.

"Alice, I need a favor."

"This ought to be good," Alice smirked. "Okay, lover-boy, what do you need me to do?"

"You go girlie-shopping with Bella all the time, right?"

"Uh," Alice chortled, "We _have_ gone 'girlie-shopping' as you so delicately put it." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Edward's eager expression.

"So, you know what perfume she wears?"

"Duh!"

"Shut up, Pixie-sticks," Edward gently shoved her shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "What's that fruity one that I love so much?"

"The one that smells kind of like a scented candle on her?"

"Yeah, that one," Edward nodded. "I know it has a sweet, berry-like undertone, but I can't place it."

"That's because it isn't berries, it's pomegranate," Alice shrugged. "She wears Midnight Pomegranate from Bath and Body Works."

"Okay, um …." Edward started batting his lashes, and gave her his sweetest puppy-dog-pout.

"Let me guess … another favor," Alice's voice exuded irritation.

"Can you watch the counter for me tomorrow, pu-lease? I have some experimenting to do in the kitchen," Edward pleaded as he explained.

"Fine, but you and your girlfriend owe me a weekend of babysitting," Alice's grin turned evil. "And I mean soon."

"Done." Edward said, giving his sister-in-law a kiss on the top of her head before he walked away, whistling.

Bella's week flew by in a flurry of thoughtful gifts and notes. There were useful items, like a scarf, hat and gloves in a lovely shade of periwinkle, and a lovely, down-filled coat in the softest shade of dove-gray. With them came his letter that told her that she should "Keep warm in these until I can keep you warm in my arms."

She melted.

Edward spoiled Bella and Katy with a spa-day for two, with tea in Leeds. They were massaged, buffed, given Mani/Pedis, and facials, and lunch/tea was provided for them. The told her that "You are precious to me, and deserve to be treated as a Princess for a day."

She swooned.

He sent her a personalized, engraved stethoscope; a Littmann™ Master Cardiology Series with a brass finish. The engraving read:

Dr. Isabella Swan  
I am listening with my whole  
heart,  
Edward

She cried.

Every day that week, they talked on the phone. They even managed to Skype once. Bella found herself wanting to touch his face on the screen. They kept their conversations brief; due in part to the high cost of service, and because they both had so many things to say that really needed to be said in person.

Both Edward and Bella were getting eager for her return … at least Bella had the comfort of knowing that it was only three more days as opposed to his thinking it to be ten.

Friday morning, Bella found herself pacing at the door. Every day of the week so far, her delivery would come via Lexus, and the funny-man who kept sidestepping her queries about his boss, and his own identity. It was now nearly ten, and he had yet to arrive.

She was about to text Edward to ask if she should be expecting anything, when she heard a car pulling into the drive. It was the same Lexus, and the same man was driving, but there was a man getting out of the back seat whom she had never seen before. He was carrying a Styrofoam cooler, and two cards.

Bella answered the door as he approached, and eyed him with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Clearwater, I presume?"

"Seth Clearwater, Miss," he grinned, "or should I say _Doctor_ Swan?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Seth." Bella held out her hand, and giggled as he shook it. "I assume you know Edward?"

"Not really," Seth admitted, "although we have spoken on the phone frequently this week, and passed several emails."

"I suppose you already know what is in the box?"

"No, not this time," Seth eyed the box, clearly curious. "It only just arrived by airmail. I have to admit, I am dying to know what he thought up today."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

Bella enthusiastically took the foam box and ushered Seth into the living room. She grabbed a letter-opener off Katy's desk, and swiftly cut the tape that held it sealed shut.

She gasped as she opened the lid to find a Cullen Confections signature box surrounded by ice blocks. She lifted the box out gingerly and bit her lip as she grinned. Her eyes shone with her excitement, and Seth was pleased to see her response. He had been pulling for the American man whom he had been assisting in the wooing of this girl for the last week.

When Bella lifted the lid to the candy box, she was puzzled. These were unlike any of the candies that Edward had ever displayed in the case. They were a dark chocolate, shaped like small tiaras, there appeared to be edible rubies as jewels, and they had edible, gold glitter sparkling on them. They looked too pretty to eat.

Seth handed her a card when she looked to him. He had read the letter, and already knew the explanation for the candies. He watched as she read the words that Edward had emailed to him the previous night.

_Dearest Princess, _  
_You are the sweetest part of my life … so much more precious _  
_to me than anything else could be. Words cannot convey how_  
_ absolutely enraptured I am by you._  
_You are my first thought in the morning, and my last thought _  
_at night. I long to see your smiling face, as you drink the first_  
_cup of coffee in the morning. I yearn for the sound of your voice_  
_as you greet me. I pine for the soft scent that surrounds me as_  
_you hug me goodbye. _  
_You inspire me. You _are_ my Princess … you deserve a golden _  
_tiara to adorn your head, replete with fine jewels. Alice told me_  
_that the scent that haunts my dreams and waking memories_  
_is called Midnight Pomegranate. I used these facts to create a_  
_new candy. I call them _Bella's Crowning Glories.  
_The dark, bittersweet chocolate reminds me that you have a _  
_less than sweet background, but in spite of that less than ideal_  
_beginning, you possess a sweet and tender heart. The center_  
_of the candy is a pomegranate preserve that I created just for_  
_you. As you can see, the three spires of the tiara are accented _  
_with a pomegranate 'ruby.' _  
_I hope that you will enjoy eating them as much as I enjoyed_  
_making them for you. They will be in the refrigerated case _  
_every day, from now on. They are _yours_, Princess, as am I._  
_With every beat of my heart, _  
_Edward_

She was ready to go home.

* * *

**Reviews are better than watching Twilight again  
for the first time in over a year. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful  
****reviews, and kind words last chapter!  
****I think we are all on the same page, here ...**  
**Edward IS the woo-master! So many said  
****"I want one." Well, so do I! LOL **

**Sunflower Fanfiction is my Beta. Much love.  
**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**LWTC**

Alice and Rose took Esme 'shopping' with them that Sunday. They hadn't told her that their shopping trip was just a ruse to get Edward and Carlisle to watch the kids while they went to pick Bella up from the airport. They took Esme to Red Lobster for supper, and told her over the course of the meal what the _true_ nature of their outing was. She was—of course—thrilled that her adopted daughter was coming home.

"So, when is she planning to tell Edward she's home?"

"Oh, that's the best part," Alice squealed like a little girl. "Bella is going to the shop tomorrow morning. She plans to waltz in like it's a normal day."

"Oh, I wish I could be there to watch the surprise without arousing suspicion," Esme sighed, and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I may have a way for that to happen," Alice offered, "but it requires assistance."

"Let me guess," Rose rolled her eyes as she chuckled at Alice's devious nature, "you already planned on asking Mom and me to get up early to help you in the kitchen because you are here instead of preparing for the morning pastries." She wasn't questioning; she was assessing the facts.

"Ummm," Alice grinned, as she turned pink, "maybe?"

The trio of women laughed together as the check arrived to their table.

"Can we get a cup of clam chowder and a couple of biscuits to go?"

"Are you taking food home to Dad," Rose asked.

"Heck no," Esme exclaimed. "My daughter is going to be hungry when she gets off of that plane, and I intend to feed her."

"Have I told you lately that you are the absolute best Mom, ever?"

"Not lately, Alice," Esme grinned mischievously, "refresh my memory."

Alice giggled at Esme, and leaned to kiss her mother-in-law on the cheek. "I'm so glad that I can call you 'Mom.' So many people have terrible in-law relations, but you are so much more of a mother to me than my own ever was," Alice said sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ali," Esme smiled indulgently, reveling in the love of her family. "Now, let's go get our girl."

Bella trudged off the plane, and through the concourse. She was grateful to be on Michigan soil. In order to trade to an earlier flight, she had to accept a dreadfully, circuitous route. She'd flown out of Sheffield International, and had a quick change in Boston, followed by a two-hour layover in Minneapolis, another quick change in Detroit, and _finally_ landed in Muskegon almost eighteen hours after her journey began. Exhausted and hungry as she was, Bella became excited when she caught a glimpse of Esme and Alice.

After gratefully devouring the bowl of clam chowder, Bella fell asleep beside Esme for the duration of the hour-long drive home. She woke up when Esme started to talk softly to her, and to pat her cheek. A blush bloomed when she realized that she had leaned against Esme at some point during her nap.

"I'm sorry Esme," Bella began to apologize for sleeping against her.

"Nonsense, sweet girl, what kind of mother would I be if I never held my daughter while she slept?" Esme smiled as she stifled a yawn of her own.

The girls helped Bella to carry her luggage into her house, and even to put it all away in short order. Alice—who, being ever resourceful—had grabbed a swing-arm towel bar while they were in Muskegon, and made quick work of installing it in the far corner of Bella's bathroom, nearest the shower.

"Alice," Bella inquired, "whatever are you doing that for?"

In answer, Alice marched directly into Bella's closet, and grabbed the beautiful dress that she had handpicked for Bella to wear to the Gala next evening. She grinned smugly as she swept past Bella and Rosalie to hang the garment from her purchase.

"Oh!" Rosalie caught on quickly. "When she showers, the wrinkles and creases will steam out."

"Precisely." Alice declared with a self-contented nod.

"Thank you, my besties." Bella gave Alice and Rose, each a tight hug, and then turned to Esme. "Thank you," she started to tear up as she choked out a word she had been holding back for what seemed like forever, "Mom."

Esme pulled Bella into a fierce hug, and the two women sniffled and giggled together as Esme cooed soft words of love and acceptance into Bella's ear—tender words that her own mother had ceased to give to her once she had entered puberty, and 'chunked out,' much to Renee's disappointment. "Now, take your shower and get to bed," Esme ordered. "Six o'clock is awfully early, and you have a man to appease."

"Appease?"

"Yes," Esme confirmed, "appease. He didn't fully buy our excuses about your being inaccessible to the phone. At least the emails that you had Katy send throughout the day seemed to keep the questions at bay."

"Yeah, I knew that I had to make sure he wasn't completely without contact from me today," Bella said. "After my lack of communication last weekend, I figured he would freak out if he didn't hear _something_ today. Thank God, Katy came up with the idea of pre-writing a few emails, so that she could send them periodically throughout the day."

Edward was surprised to see his mother and sister in the kitchen so early, especially after they had been out 'shopping' so late the night before. He knew that they were hiding something; nobody goes shopping at seven pm on a Sunday … not in December. Meijer's and Wal Mart are the only stores open so late, and they only went grocery shopping at those particular stores. _No,_ he thought, _they're definitely up to something._

"What brings you ladies here so early, after such a late night?"

"Alice didn't get any prep-work done last night, so we volunteered to help her bang these pastries out," Rose offered.

"Volunteered?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Whatever," Rose growled at her, "don't you get pissy with me … not at this early hour."

Alice rolled her eyes and continued rolling out the dough for her famous éclairs.

Edward excused himself, chuckling under his breath at their antics when the bell chimed, letting him know that a customer had walked in. He glanced at his watch as he stepped behind the counter, before looking at the patron. His eyes opened wide as saucers as he beheld the beautiful creature standing before him.

Bella barely managed to maintain a passive expression as she watched Edward react to her presence.

"I'd like a large, house-blend, please," she said casually, "extra light, no—"

Her words were cut off as Edward—who had practically flown to the other side of the counter—picked her up, holding her tightly to himself in a tearful embrace.

"You're here," he choked out, "you're really here."

Bella nodded against his neck, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him back, just as tightly as he was holding her.

* * *

**Reviews** **= Love ... Leave me some?**


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all... HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Next, I know that I said that next  
chapter would be the Gala. Well,  
I WAS WRONG. Edward made a  
few demands. This chapter was  
the result, and I THINK you will  
all be VERY pleased with the new  
direction of the chapter.**

**My pre-readers, Katy, Abs, CindiJo,  
and Michael all went nuts for it!  
Thanks to my girls, and my work-  
Son for helping me out. Between  
your suggestions for tweaking, and  
your words of praise, I am really  
confident that this will do well.  
**

**Sunflower beta'd, and cleaned up  
many little errors that muddied the  
water ... and then I went and stirred  
the daggon pot again, so if there are  
mistakes, they ALL belong to me!  
Thank you for your kind words, Fran!**

* * *

**LWTC**

Standing there, with Bella in his arms, Edward was overcome with emotion. As Bella sighed and nestled her face against his neck, he buried his nose into her lovely brown tresses, and breathed in the scent that he had been craving. He began to press her against him more tightly as he grabbed a fistful of her shirt at her waist in one hand, and rubbed across her shoulders with the other.

"I missed you, so much," Bella murmured against his sensitive skin. Her lips gently caressed his neck as she spoke, and it drove him past the edge of his ability to hold back any longer.

Edward pulled back; gently grasping Bella's face on either side as if she were glass and might shatter. He stared into her eyes as his right thumb softly grazed her bottom lip. Her eyes widened slightly, and her lips parted with a soft puff of air. She had only seen this hungry look of desire once before …

_She had never been held like this._

_Never kissed. _

_Her breath hitched as Edward drew his nose upwards from her neck, along her jaw and cheek until they were nose-to-nose, breathing each other in. _

_Edward's gaze dropped to Bella's mouth. Her enticing, pouty lips beckoned. He looked back to her eyes and saw both fear and excitement there. He leaned in a fraction more and could just feel the warmth of her skin against his lips when …_

As the memory of that day, not so long ago, played itself out, it brought with it a determination from the depths of her being. This moment would not be interrupted again.

Edward's mind was focused entirely on the present … on the woman in his arms, and his absolute adoration of her. As he leaned in, keyed into her reactions, he slowly wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He saw her pupils dilate ever-so slightly, and felt her grasp tighten at the back of his shirt. Her eyes darted back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

Bella saw the desire in Edward's eyes and felt the hesitant, gentle way that he was handling her. She knew that all it would take was a little bit of encouragement for him to take that leap. Nodding to herself, she pushed herself up onto her tippy-toes, trying to close the distance from his mouth to hers. Her permission was all that he needed.

He watched as she licked her lips, and smiled when she pushed onto her toes. He wanted to remember every detail of this moment. The way her cinnamon eyes, with their amber, and umber flecks began to shine; there was no hesitation. The blush that bloomed across her cheeks had spread to her neck; she wanted this as badly as he did. The way she clung to him, and offered her lips to his; this would be her first kiss. This was right … all of it.

Once again, they found themselves face-to-face. Edward circled the tip of her nose with his own, brushing his lips against hers with a feather-light touch. Her eyes began to flutter, and her breath stilled with expectation. Edward softly kissed her top lip, followed by the bottom before pressing his lips against her whole mouth. It was a lingering, tender kiss, released with a quiet pop.

Bella's eyes, which had fluttered and closed, flew open as he drew back. She was not ready for the kiss to have ended. She knew that there was far more to kissing than a soft, gentle caress of the lips. She wanted to taste his mouth, to feel the soft, velvet caress of his tongue against hers.

Before he could fully pull back, Bella released the back of his shirt, and slipped her hands up his chest, grabbing a hold of his collar, yanking him back to eye-level.

"Do it right," she demanded.

Edward watched as the shy, soft-spoken creature that held his whole heart morphed into a siren. Bella might be inexperienced, but he saw the resolve, and desire dancing in her eyes. Her demand for more hit him in the solar plexus, and set ablaze the feelings of desire that he had tried to hold at bay. He immediately met her requisition and made appropriations of his own.

He crashed his lips against hers with a bruising force, and drew his thumbs to the corners of her mouth, pressing softly in encouragement for her to open her lips. As they began to part, he drew his tongue along the seam, eliciting a gasp, and soft groan from her.

Bella slackened her jaw and opened her mouth a little bit more in welcome to the silent request of his tongue for entrance. She felt his hands shifting, and followed his lead as he tilted her head so that he could gain full access to her mouth. The first caress of his tongue against hers was electrifying. She felt it in the pit of her stomach, her extremities tingled, and she felt a sharp, tingling ache between her legs that she had never experienced before.

She might have said the words, but at this moment, it was _his_ mouth that was dictating where this kiss would go. She timidly began to slide her tongue against his, as she let go of his collar, and plunged her hands into his hair. She twisted the fingers of her right hand into his soft locks at the back of his head, holding him firmly in place, and then touched his face with her left hand, reveling in the feel of his strong jaw as his mouth moved, and his muscles danced under her fingertips.

Edward was on cloud eleventeen, exploring and devouring Bella's mouth. She tasted so sweet, and her mouth was so welcoming. He groaned against her mouth when she fisted the hair at the back of his head.

This woman, this treasure, this precious gift was his.

He would never want another. If this first kiss was any indication, _please, God in heaven_, of the kind of lover that she would be, then he was all in. His heart already belonged to her, but this … this was _IT_.

Edward was determined.

He wasn't just kissing her hello … he was kissing her welcome … for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Reviews are better than New Years Resolutions being kept!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta'd by Sunflower. She kinda rocks, y'know?  
I heart you!**

**I appreciate all of you, even the lurking readers. Yes,  
****that means YOU! All of those who take the time to  
review? Yeah, you PWN me! Big, BIG LOVE!**

* * *

**LWTC**

Esme stood and watched from doorway to the kitchen, smiling, with tears in her eyes as her son took the woman he loved into his arms. She saw Bella melt into his embrace, and gasped softly as he placed his hands on her face. She turned away, and dragged her nosy partners away from the door to give the two young lovers some privacy.

"Mom," Rose hissed.

"No."

"But, Mo-om," Alice whined.

"I said no," Esme whispered vehemently, keeping hold of the two women by their arms.

"But they're kissing."

"Yes, Alice," Esme glared, "and I intend to give them the same privacy that I gave to you and Jasper when I drug his father away from the window the night of _your_ first kiss."

"Fine," Rose and Alice huffed at the same time.

The three women turned back to the project at hand, and completed their baking quietly, each glancing furtively toward the door from time to time.

An hour after Bella had walked in, Alice could stand it no longer. She walked out of the kitchen to find out why the couple had not come in to see them. What she found made her want to squeal like a little girl. Edward had dragged one of the loveseats to a more private location at the back of the small dining area where it was partly obscured by two Ficus plants.

Edward was on the end, slouched, and relaxed. Bella, who seated beside him, had turned at some point so that she was facing the back of the chair, and had drawn her legs onto the cushion while leaning into Edward's chest. Apparently comfortable, Bella had fallen asleep against him, and Edward—unable to keep from touching her—had removed her hair tie, and was running his fingers through the length of her hair, and scratching softly at her scalp.

He looked up when he saw Alice enter, and placed his finger against his lips, warning her not to wake his sleeping beauty. He pointed up at the clock on the wall behind him, and mouthed to her that she should tell him when it was eleven. Alice grinned and nodded in understanding before waving to Esme and Rose that they should come see.

Rose took out her phone and snapped several pictures, to which Edward was oblivious. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of his Princess.

When Alice came out of the kitchen, giving him a sharp look and pointing at the clock, Edward wanted to whine. The three hours that he sat holding Bella were the most precious of his life thus far … in his opinion. He hated to wake her, but he knew that the lunch rush was upon them, and while he had help that day, he knew it would not be sufficient without him working the sandwich and dessert counters.

He leaned down, and kissed Bella's forehead, whispering soft words to her. She wriggled, and moaned softly, as she clung harder to him, and tried to burrow more deeply into his chest.

"Princess," Edward said louder, "you need to wake up, honey."

"No," Bella half grunted, half whined. "Don't wanna."

Edward chuckled at her, "Well, what you want and what you can have are not always equivalent."

"If I get up," Bella yawned, and stretched as she opened her eyes to look at her beloved. "Alice is going to come over and take me away to play Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother."

"Not until after the lunch rush is through."

"Yeah, well, guess what," Rose, who had wandered over to them, said in a sardonic voice. "Alice might have to stay here, but I don't, and your '_Princess_' needs to get up, and come with me. Hair first, Missy, and that's me."

Bella sat up slowly, knowing that there was no getting out of this. Not only was Edward eager to take her to the Gala, Dr. Newton, who had been informed of her return, had left a message on her phone that since she was back in the country, _and_ in the state, she was expected to attend. No excuses, he had said.

Edward grinned at her adorably pink, creased face, and then laughed when he saw the small wet spot on his shirt, where she had apparently drooled. Bella followed his line of sight, and blushed when she realized what he was laughing at.

"I'm so embarrassed." Bella covered her face and giggled.

"It's okay, beautiful." Edward grinned at her. "I like that you marked me. I have aprons that will cover it up." He waved her embarrassment off, and beamed a smile at her, his eyes shining with love.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Rose stuck her finger into her mouth, pretending to gag, and made Edward and Bella both giggle with her antics. "Mom, are you about ready to go? I don't think I can handle much more of this mushy love-fest."

"Whatever, daughter of mine," Esme raised an eyebrow, "that's why I had to drag you and Alice away from the door, kicking and screaming in order to give these two some privacy earlier?"

"Shut up," Rose blushed, and smiled in spite of herself. She wanted to play the tough girl who was grossed-out at her brother's tender affection for Bella, but anyone who knew her already knew that she was thrilled for the two lovebirds.

Edward's day had gone by in a flash. The lunch rush lasted until nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was out that day and at this time of the year, sunshine was at a premium, so it brought people out of their homes by the droves.

When his evening relief walked in, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey, Vernon, I am sorry to dump it onto you like this, man, but my girl is home, and I have to go!"

Edward tossed his apron haphazardly atop the laundry bin, grabbed his coat, and fled the store. His employees, who all knew Bella, were thrilled to see him go.

Rose had spent an hour and a half on Bella's hair, twisting it down the sides and into an intricate pattern in the back. It appeared as braided and woven ropes arranged neatly at the base of her head. In the front, were a few small, wispy locks that were left loose, and softly curled to look like they had unintentionally escaped their confines. The effect was lovely, it made Bella's neck appear longer, and framed her face perfectly.

Rose had just completed her masterpiece, and sprayed it for the third time when Alice appeared. "Perfect timing, Ali, she's all ready for you."

Alice then spent another hour on Bella's make-up, while Rose fussed over her nails. Bella, as a health care professional, kept her nails trimmed, much to Rose's dismay. Alice pointed out that Bella was blessed with long, and slender nail beds, and that once her cuticles were trimmed, and they were painted, they would appear to be long. This appeased Rose, and she sat about painting Bella's nails a soft, shell-pink color, and even put a gem on the ring fingernail of each hand.

When Alice had completed her task, Bella looked into the mirror and gasped. Her eyes were base shadowed with a shimmery white color, then shaded with dark gray, giving them a smoky-sultry look. Alice had curled Bella's lashes, and lined her eyes in blackest-black, liquid liner, with a pointed lift at the outer edges that tapered toward the inner corners, giving her eyes a wider, even more doe-like appearance. Her whole face, neck and shoulders, even down her arms had been coated in a shimmery powder that softened the lighting around her, and made her appear to glow.

Esme walked into the bathroom beaming as she looked at the lovely woman in front of her. She had been tearing up all day, as thoughts of what was transpiring would overtake her. Once again, she found herself dabbing at her eyes as she saw Bella, all ready, but for her dress. She dried her eyes quickly, and began to unzip the gown. She opened it from the back, and helped Bella to step into it, while Alice and Rose steadied her, and helped to adjust and shuffle her 'assets' into position.

Once the dress had been zippered into place, Esme pulled a small, satin pouch from her purse, and placed it into Bella's hands. "Edward asked me to lend these to you," she explained.

Bella gasped when she saw the whole effect. The sapphire-blue satin of the gown made her porcelain skin appear translucent. It had ruched, capped sleeves, and a beautiful, plunging, sweetheart neckline. The bodice was gathered, fitted, and slimming, with a burst of rhinestones that appeared to scatter like a starburst emanating from the left side of her waist. It was floor length, and sophisticated, and was the loveliest article of clothing that she had ever worn. At seventeen-hundred and fifty dollars, it was also the most expensive article of clothing she had ever worn.

She had kicked herself for making the purchase at the time, feeling pressured by Alice … now; she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about having spent the money. As she opened the satin pouch that Esme had handed her, she gasped, and began to fan her face, fighting the tears back that threatened to spill.

"I told you we should have given them to her before she was made up," Rose said in a snarky tone.

"Yes, but she would have fought us earlier," Alice smiled knowingly. "Waiting until now made her realize how lovely she is, and she actually feels worthy of wearing it."

Bella giggled at her friends as they stuck their tongues out at each other. She had to acquiesce to Alice's assessment; she would have argued earlier, but now she knew that she needed a fine piece of jewelry to wear with the beautiful gown, and fabulous make up. She felt like a movie star.

Esme took the bag from her, and began to fasten the Swarovski® Crystal necklace at her throat. Alice had shown them to her one day that summer. They were shimmering, pale-pink crystals that were arranged in a lovely, intricate pattern, and laid perfectly against the base of her throat, across her collar bone; and a pair of earrings to match. They had belonged to Carlisle's grandmother, Elliana Cullen, who was a Duchess of … somewhere or other, Bella could not remember. All she knew was that the crystals were beautiful, and worth even more than her gown.

Alice produced a long pair of black, satin gloves, and insisted that Bella wear them, but Bella refused; opting instead to pull her Aunt Sue's wedding gloves from the back of her dresser drawer. Sue had kept them for Bella, demanding that she wear them someday when she had the occasion to do so. They were a soft, antique, pearl white satin, with matching, satin covered buttons sewn into the gathered seam. Even Alice had to admit that they were a better match to her finery.

Bella had joked earlier in the day about being Cinderella. At this moment, that joke felt more like a reality than she could have imagined—only instead of one Fairy Godmother, she had been graced with three.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of Bella, all the way to the Amway Grand. He felt badly that no one had thought ahead to get a hotel room there for Bella to get dressed. The two-hour ride there had stretched closer to three because of the late day change in weather, which left the roads covered with slush. The limo company had tried to back out on them at the last minute, due to the poor conditions, but Edward managed to bribe the driver with an extra-large tip if he would make the trek.

Bella was feeling edgy the closer they got to their destination.

She _did_ feel like Cinderella, on her way to the ball with her Prince Charming. She knew her nervousness stemmed from the fact that she still had to stand up in front of a room filled with approximately six hundred people, to accept an award that she did not feel she had earned. While she _had_ let go of the overwhelming grief and guilt that had consumed her for the better part of the week following her patient's death, she was struggling with the idea of being named Doctor of the Year.

Edward squeezed her hand, and dipped his chin, grinning at her mischievously. "You _do_ know that I am not going to let you disappear from my sight tonight, right? Not even at midnight," he beamed as she drew her brows, and cocked her head in confusion. "I know you _feel_ like Cinderella, but I can promise you, there will be no turning into pumpkins, or searching for maidens to match lost slippers."

Bella smiled, as her tension was broken for a moment. She leaned against Edward's side and kissed his lips softly. Edward battled the urge to pull her more closely to him, and devour her with kisses. He wouldn't ruin her hair and make-up like that. He contented himself with the idea that they were alone, and could talk.

"I want you to remember three, very important things while you are accepting your award."

"Yes," Bella asked, looking at him warily.

"First, you _have_ earned this award. People are living longer, healthy lives because of the techniques that _you_ have perfected, and taught to others."

Bella nodded softly, looking at her lap.

"Secondly," Edward put his finger under her chin, and tilted her head to look at him, "you are by far, the loveliest lady in attendance-"

"But-, "Bella interrupted.

"No buts!" Edward's voice was firm. "I don't have to see the other women there. No one could outshine the Princess I have on my arm tonight. Not ever," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"And," Bella asked softly, "thirdly?"

"Thirdly," Edward drew in a deep breath, and blew it out slowly, trying to gather the nerve to say the words. "I want you to know, and remember, that you are … _loved_ … beyond measure."

Bella stilled, blinking rapidly. She took a moment to process what he was saying, not quite believing her ears. Edward mistook her confused expression, and clarified what she had already, correctly interpreted.

"I love you, Bella."

Bella nodded, and opened her clutch in search of the tissues that Alice had packed for her, and tore fruitlessly at the unopened package, struggling because of her gloves. Edward tenderly took the package from her hands, opened it, retrieving a tissue, and then began to dab gently at her eyes.

As the silence drew out between them, Edward became nervous. _Have I jumped the gun? Did I mess it all up,_ he wondered, not realizing that he had vocalized the last of his self-doubt.

"No! God, no," Bella cried suddenly. "I'm sorry I froze. I just … I wasn't expecting you to say that yet."

"I think I've loved you since the first time you smiled at me, Princess. I'm sorry it's taken me _this long_ to say it."

"Oh, Edward," Bella smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with tears, "I've been in love with you since the moment you laughed at me; when my stomach growled."

Just then, the car came to a stop, and the door opened to the red, carpeted walk.

Heads turned to look at the handsome couple that entered the Imperial Ballroom, after being announced.

Murmurs went around the room as people realized who had entered. So many there had only heard rumors about the young surgeon. Most struggled to believe that she could be so accomplished at such a young age, and many more had believed the lies of the few jealous doctors whom she had outshined, who claimed she was a homely, and backward woman.

Bella was brave that night as she accepted her award, managing to say a few words of thanks into the mic, which surprised all of the doctors in attendance. She was a veritable walking encyclopedia of medical and surgical knowledge, confident when discussing her craft; but Dr. Isabella Swan rarely said two unnecessary words to anyone in the medical community.

There were those in attendance who considered her snobbish, and proud. Some thought her socially stunted, and incapable of normal interaction. Still others assumed that she was a hack, who fronted for one of her former professors. Of all the six hundred people in attendance, there were only about seventy-five or eighty who actually worked with her, and knew the truth of her genius, and only one man who mattered.

It was to him that she directed her speech, and offered her thanks.

When Edward led her to the dance floor that evening, Bella followed him, trusting that he would keep his word. He did that and so much more … not only did he not allow her to fall, he helped to keep her steps in time to the music, and made her look graceful. His knowledge of ballroom dancing helped him to guide her across the floor with ease.

Edward was proud to lead her, to know her; honored to be the man that she looked at with eyes full of love. He made his plans that night while Bella was whisked away to talk to the Board of Directors, and the other 'mucky-mucks' in the room. He watched her from their assigned seats, and smiled at her as he texted his mother and sisters.

Yes, by the end of the evening, Edward had his Christmas plans laid out.

The women of his family had their hands full; two weeks seemed a very short time to plan such an undertaking …

But Edward was sure they were up to the task.

* * *

**Reviews are better than _no_t  
getting 16" of snow over the  
three nights I close this week. :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to apologize for this being a week late.  
This week has been very complicated for me,  
I won't bore you all with details, but I'll just say  
that work has been crazy.** **I can't pr****omise, but I  
HOPE to have this completed, including the Epi  
by next week. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who keeps joining this  
story, and thank you to everyone who has left  
me all of the kind reviews. ILY all!**

**Sunflower shines it up, and any remaining  
smudges are my own fault. Thanks, Fran!  
**

**I own nada but the plot.**

* * *

**LWTC**

Bella had been home for a week, but Edward had only seen her once since the night of the Gala. She was pulling sixteen hours shifts on her surgical days, performing an average of three surgeries daily. It was driving him up a wall to have her home and not to be able to see her. He was grateful, however, that she had chosen this route. By Saturday evening, when she got off work, she would be caught up on all of the surgeries that had been pushed back in her absence.

On Thursday evening, Edward, Alice, and Esme had snuck into Bella's house and decorated while she was at work. Esme and Alice were also on a mission to discover some important paperwork. If they were to succeed in their scheme, they would need documentation.

By the time the two women left at eleven o'clock Thursday night, they had managed to decorate the outside and inside of Bella's house, find the paperwork, wash Bella's laundry,—that she hadn't had any time to get done for herself—and put a large roast into the crockpot so that she would not have to cook at the end of her long day.

While the girls had been busy cleaning, cooking, and decorating inside, Edward had put up the majority of the outdoor decorations at the direction of his sister-in-law—to whom he began to refer to as Teeny-tiny Dictator*—and snow-blow both driveways and the walkways between Bella's house, the street, and the garage. By the time he walked back into the house, he was utterly exhausted. He was grateful that he had thought ahead to bring a change of clothes.

"Thanks Mom, Alice," he hugged and kissed them, in gratitude for all of their help. "Do you think she'll be surprised?"

"I think she's going to be floored, Edward," Esme beamed. "This was a very thoughtful idea on your part. I'm grateful I was able to help."

"Thanks again, Mom."

"Anytime, son," a large yawn escaped Esme as she shrugged into her coat.

"Call and let me know that you got home safely."

"I'll text you as soon as we get there, Edward," Alice promised.

_We just pulled into the drive. The roads are bad. (A)_

**Great, just one more worry on my plate. Glad you two made it home safely. (E)**

_She'll be fine, Worryward. (A)_

**Nice play on words. Of course I am … concerned. (E)**

_She won't drive if she feels unsafe, you know this. (A)_

**Goodnight, Ali. (E)**

Edward sat in a recliner in Bella's living room, and turned the television on, only to find that she didn't have cable or satellite hooked up. He grumbled to himself about her complete lack of interest in technology, and popped in a DVD to watch while he waited for Bella to get home.

"Edward," Bella asked softly, "What are you doing here? How did you get in … Ali."

Edward hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, and woke with a start, nearly falling off the chair at the sound of her voice. The television screen was blue; the movie had finished without notice some time ago.

"Sorry, Princess," Edward yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's just after four."

"Four? Why so late, sweetheart?"

"An emergency case came in at ten o'clock, and I spent three more hours in surgery."

"You've gotta be exhausted," Edward finally stood to greet her properly. He pulled Bella into his arms and she melted against him, yawning deeply and breathing in his scent.

"You decorated my house," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, we did," He chuckled, "Ali, Mom and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you definitely succeeded," Bella grinned sleepily as she backed away from him. "I almost didn't recognize the place. It's beautiful," she looked around the room, taking in the pretty tree, and the nativity that Esme had found in the attic, and set out on the coffee table. "Smells like someone cooked as well."

"Yeah, Mom left a roast in the crock."

"That was so thoughtful of her," Bella yawned so deeply that her eyes began to water. "I'll have to call her later, to thank her."

"Why don't you get in the shower, and get out of those scrubs? I'll plate up the food for you while you clean up," he kissed the top of her head, and walked toward the kitchen.

"How long have you known?"

"What?" Edward frowned, having no idea to what she was referring.

"That I live here," Bella watched as a Cheshire Cat-like smile spread itself across her beautiful boyfriend's face.

"Did you know that I took the kids trick-or-treating this year?"

"Yeah …," Bella trailed off, askance.

"Well, I brought them to Hart, figuring I would bring them to all of the houses I stopped at as a kid."

"And you brought them by here," Bella nodded, understanding. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I _did_ drop some hints, but I think they were just too subtle," Edward chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would tell me to stop coming to the store every morning once you knew how far out of my way I was traveling each day."

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, kissing the tip of her nose. "Sweet girl," he kissed her forehead, "I would never have done anything to keep you away. You've owned my heart from the start. Telling you not come to the store would have been like cutting off my oxygen supply."

"You, sir," Bella stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him softly on his lips, "are just too cheesy for words."

"Ah, but you love my brand of cheese." Edward wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her again, more deeply, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue. "Now, go shower and change."

As Bella complied, Edward turned his mind back to the task at hand, adjusted himself in his pants as he walked into the kitchen, and tried not to think about naked Bella in the other room.

"That was so good," Bella said through a yawn, "and I know it isn't the healthiest thing to do, but I need to go to sleep now."

"Yes, love, you really do," Edward agreed, picking up the plates and glasses and carrying them into the kitchen.

Bella's phone chirped with an incoming message, and she sighed heavily as she read it.

"What's the matter, baby," Edward asked as he pulled her to his side.

"Well, I guess I don't need to go in until tomorrow now," Bella said, fighting to hold her voice steady, and hold her tears in.

"Oh, sweetheart," Edward sighed, and held her tight. "You _do_ know that this isn't your fault, right?"

"I know," Bella nodded as tears began falling down her cheeks. "I know there's nothing I could have done differently in this case. She was actually a newer patient, and I bumped her surgery date forward on Monday. I really didn't have high expectations for the outcome."

"Your heart is so big and tender," Edward lifted Bella into his arms, carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down under her covers.

Bella grabbed a hold of him and looked him in the eyes as she implored him, "Stay."

"I will, but I need to change first," he kissed her softly, and went to the coatroom to retrieve his overnight bag.

After changing into his sweat pants, and an old Audio Adrenaline tee, he climbed into her bed, between the top sheet and the comforter, and pulled her against his chest.

They quickly fell asleep, each clinging to the other.

* * *

***Credit for this nick-name goes to staceleo,  
I 'borrowed' *cough stole* it from her Baseball Trilogy.**

**Reviews are better than not having a snowfall interfere  
with life and work.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. I claim nothing. No infringement intended.**

**Thank you, Fran. The quick turn around on this blew my  
mind! ILY.**

**Sorry for the very long delay here, folks. Those of you  
who see my FB posts know that RL had been a real ...  
uh ... joy (?) lately. I hope that you will all forgive, and  
are still with me!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**LWTC**

Bella sat in her usual spot on the loveseat by the fireplace, with her legs drawn up underneath her, and her knees turned toward the armrest. She took a sip of her coffee, and groaned softly as its rich flavor burst on her tongue. The sweet blend of roasted beans that Edward so artfully blended to perfection was the only coffee (espresso, really) that she could stand to drink anymore. He had spoiled her for life. Thank God, Edward knew this, and being the thoughtful man that he was, always made sure to send her with a thermos full to last her the day.

Today, however, she was off … finally. This was her first full day off from work since the day after the Gala. That night had been the best of her life. Falling to sleep in Edward's arms was wonderful, but waking in them … that was the singular greatest moment of her life.

* * *

_She had opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a look of awed bliss on his face. His lazy grin and sleep-heavy eyelids were a sultry sight that stirred up butterflies in her belly, and quickened her pulse._

"_Good morning, Princess," he said in a husky voice as he kissed the tip of her nose._

"_Good mor-"_

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, too," she breathed out, unperturbed at being interrupted in her morning salutation._

"_Did you know that I've never slept with anyone before?" Bella arched a brow, and looked at him dubiously. "No, seriously! I mean—I've _slept_ with a few women, but I have _never_ gone to sleep with one in my arms before."_

"_All of my firsts have been with you, Edward."_

"_I know, and I thank you for trusting me with them, Bella," Edward ran his fingers through her long, soft hair. _

"_I want-, "Bella swallowed heavily, biting her bottom lip, and looking at him through her lashes. "I want you to have _all_ of my firsts." _

_Bella's eyes burned, boring a gaze deep into his soul, as she willed him understand, and follow through on her invitation._

"_I want that, too," Edward whispered. "But not yet. I don't think we're ready for that yet, Princess."_

_Bella looked at her fingernails, picking at a cuticle nervously, and bit her lip as she fought to keep her eyes from filling with the tears that prickled at her ducts. "When do you think we'll be ready?"_

_Edward stilled her hands, took her left hand in between his, and began to massage her palm as he thought through his answer. He began to run his fingers between hers, and found himself focusing on her empty third finger. Without really considering the consequences of taking such an action, he sucked her ring finger into his mouth, and ran his tongue across the pad of her finger, then down its length. He circled the sensitive base of her finger with the tip of his tongue, and imagined how a smooth metal band would feel and taste against her skin._

_He stopped abruptly when he heard the sharp intake of breath between Bella's teeth, and glanced up into her dilated pupils. He noted her increased rate of respiration and the gape of her lips as she gazed at him hungrily._

"_Shit, Baby." Edward shook his head in disbelief at himself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean … I wasn't think-"_

_Bella silenced him by crashing her lips against his, and rolled to press herself more fully against the firm length of his body. She sensed his hesitancy, and moved to straddle him before he could begin to pull away from her. _

_She may have been inexperienced, but she was a woman on a mission, and she knew what she wanted … more. She wanted to know what it was like to heave and sigh in pleasure. She wanted to feel the power of bringing her man pleasure. Bella wanted to hear him sigh her name as _she_ took him to places of physical and emotional release._

_She wanted them to be branded into each other's souls._

What followed was the most satisfying, and beautiful thing she had ever shared with anyone. She smiled, and her cheeks pinked as she remembered Edward taking the lead, pulling that top sheet barrier from between them, and bringing them both to release … fully clothed. She never knew that could be done. He told her later that it was called 'dry humping,' and she couldn't wait until later that evening, to re-enact the scene.

* * *

"What has my Princess blushing" Edward asked as he dropped a kiss on her forehead on his way to press the accept button and silence the pay by cash request beeping away behind the convenience counter.

Bella just giggled and took another sip of her coffee. "Do you have any idea why Alice has been so busy this last week? I can't seem to pin her _or_ Esme down for that matter."

Edward chose to focus all of his attention on getting a coffee for the customer, who had come to get a cup for himself, and the driver of the vehicle currently pumping gas. He had managed thus far to avoid questions about Alice's hectic schedule in recent days. He knew that he had heaped a lot onto her plate, as well as Rose and his mother's.

His request was such a large undertaking for such a short time period. So far, he had managed to distract her, and divert her thoughts with deep kisses before sending her off to work, or bed, thus distracting her from her line of questioning. He had a feeling that was not going to work today. Thankfully, Alice had foreseen this eventuality, and had given him a story to tell her that was not a lie … per se. He jumped right into it as soon as he cleared the store of his latest round of customers.

"Alice was asked by her brother, to plan his wedding; rather last-minute actually," Edward informed her.

"Her brother?"

"Yeah, she has a friend who she thinks of as a brother, anyhow. They are super close. Anyhow, last week, he asked her rather suddenly to help him plan a surprise wedding for his girlfriend. Apparently, he plans to propose, and then marry her on Christmas Day; assuming she says yes."

"That's incredibly …"Edward cringed as he awaited her words. He sincerely hoped that she liked that idea. "Romantic, and thoughtful. I know that some would think it horrible to take away the planning process from her, but I figure that if a guy knows the woman he loves well enough, and cares about what she likes and dislikes, it would take an awful lot of stress away from her just to be able to sit back, and enjoy the day."

"Really? You think so," Edward tried to hide his relief as he pushed forward. "I know that Rose would have strangled Emmett for thinking of such a thing."

"Yes, but Emmett is kind of a big, man-child. I mean, can you imagine what kind of wedding day _he_ would have planned?"

Bella and Edward laughed at the imagery that such a suggestion inspired. Edward sent a few texts to Alice throughout the morning following that enlightening conversation, and hummed happily through the day.

* * *

_Hey, chicka! Sorry I have been so busy, but Worryward informs me that you know about the wedding I am planning. So, along that vein, I have a few questions for you. The bride dresses similarly to you in her every day clothes, and really liked the dress you wore for the Gala. (Yes, I showed her your pics, deal) Ennywho, to shorten this novel, would you please look at the pics I am forwarding you, and tell me which dress you think you would want to wear if it were your wedding I was planning? Thanks. x (Alice)_

**Ohmigosh! The one with the capped sleeves, and the tulle. It is gorgeous! *jealous* You'll have to either get me an invite to this thing, or at least show me pictures. That dress is to die for! x (Bella)**

_I kind of thought so too, the other one was a little bit too over-the-top fairy-tale princess looking. x (Alice)_

**Agreed! :) (Bella)**

* * *

_Ugh! My brother is leaving it up to _me_ to decide how many people should stand with her. I have already contacted her closest friend, and she's agreed to be the MOH, but do you think I should just insert Rose and me, or is that being presumptuous? I mean, we're really, _super_ close with this girl. (Alice)_

**I can't speak for her, Ali! LOL I don't even know her, but you keep saying how alike we are, so I'll tell you what I think. If I were planning my own wedding, I would want sophisticated simplicity. Just a MOH and Best Man, (No way I am writing BM for that… just ew!) and all of our family as witness. I mean, I know **_**I**_** don't have family, and this isn't my wedding, but when I imagine what my wedding would look like, it's just me and him, and our family. Your family. *blush* #can'tbelieveIamdaydreamingaboutweddings (Bella)**

* * *

_Candle light, or Christmas lights, since it is a Christmas Day wedding? (Alice)_

**Ooooh… pretty, twinkly Christmas lights! The unity candles will be there anyhow. WHITE Christmas lights, though. The kind that they call 'fairy lights' in the UK. And a HUMONGOUS Christmas tree at the altar, the white lights, and those faux-candle bubble lights! See what you've done?! You've gotten me thinking about this obsessively! I have to stop. Really. I'm bowing out, because thinking this way is only making me want to rush things. (Bella)**

_Don't trip, Bella! Besides, beginning to think this way is a _good_ thing. That way, when Edward gets around to proposing, you'll already have some ideas in mind. One more question … the cake. Fondant or butter cream? x (Alice)_

**This is a joke, right? Are you seriously asking me this right now? You KNOW that Edward makes the best white-chocolate fondant in the entire universe. *rolling my eyes* (Bella)**

_True, but not everyone knows this! Before you knew him, what would you have thought? x (Alice)_

**Not about weddings, that's for sure … so I couldn't begin to say. x (Bella)**

* * *

This is how the days leading to Christmas Eve passed, with early morning visits to Edward, and several wedding related questions from Alice and even Rose each day, plus all of the planning for the rather large Christmas feast that Esme was hosting on Christmas Day. It appeared that this was going to make her Thanksgiving Day feast look anorexic.

What Bella was truly eager for was Christmas Eve. She and Edward were planning to spend the evening alone at her house. _She_ was planning on some serious canoodling.

* * *

**Reviews are better than full propane tanks on cold days...**


End file.
